


Just Another Day

by Debraelq



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Sam is obsessed with Gabriel, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Trust Issues, phone sex sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debraelq/pseuds/Debraelq
Summary: Sam is obsessed. Gabriel is a flight risk. Can they ever learn to trust each other? And where are Dean and Cas running off to?





	1. Sam's Very Bad No Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is AU after S13 E22. Gabriel always has a spare around. I will add more tags as I go along.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a little obsessed.

### Sam's Very Bad No Good Day

Sam was obsessed. There was no other word for it, but that didn’t mean he liked it. His thoughts consumed him. He let out a deep sigh that failed to loosen the heaviness on his heart.

Gabriel.

Certain images played on a loop inside his head, unable to be turned off, as if possessed by some vengeful spirit. Sam had been here before, obsessed with wanting something or someone he shouldn’t. The demon blood came to mind. Sneaking around behind Dean’s back, meeting with Ruby. But this wasn't that. This was different. Less evil and more… he didn't know what. Seriously--what was this? But he couldn't stop the projector. Couldn't stop his thoughts: Gabriel huddled in a corner almost unrecognizable, dirty and helpless, fear radiating off him. It was so unusual for the trickster-demigod-Archangel. Whatever role he played, victim was never one of them. Helpless was never one of them. Sam found himself drawn to him. He wanted to help him, take care of him.

The next image was Gabriel still afraid yet trusting enough to let Sam cut the stitches off his mouth where Asmodeus had sewed it shut. Gabriel had always been quick witted, although sometimes annoying. It was heart wrenching to think of him not able to talk, not able to respond, not able to voice his own _oh so_ superior opinions. Gabriel should never be silenced. He’d blinked slowly as Sam cut away the stitches. The pain bright in those golden eyes as he seemed to let down his guard. Would he have let anyone else do this? Sam could admit, at least to himself, that there's always been something between them. It wasn’t always good and often not healthy but there was something there. He wouldn't go as far as to say it's a profound bond like Cas and Dean but there was something, some thread that connected them. The next scene that played in the movie Sam tortured himself with was Sam telling Gabriel that he needed him. He’d tried everything else to get him to respond and finally in desperation spoke the truth. He desperately needed Gabriel to be okay.

There'd been no reaction from Gabriel. Until there was. This time it wasn't just a blank look. He actually spoke as if none of this had happened. “It was porn stars, Sam.” Beautiful words because they meant that not only was Gabe going to be okay, but that their connection was still there. He remembered him. Sam almost sank to his knees in relief. The Archangel’s recovery wouldn’t be easy. Sam knew that better than anyone. But Gabriel was going to recover.

Just before Gabriel incinerated Asmodeus, he shone bright, beautiful and whole. Then when he spread his wings across the room, Sam found it difficult to breathe. His heart felt like it forgot how to beat and then pounded in overtime to make up for it. The feeling of relief had him deliriously happy for a moment and then crashed when Gabe left without another thought.

The movie fast forwarded through Gabe needing them, and Sam stepping up because he knew that feeling. That need for revenge. It wouldn’t help Gabriel feel better but that didn’t matter. He tried not to think of the horrors that Gabriel went through. It brought back memories of his own torture-- of being locked in the cage with Lucifer. Another thing that connected them and brought them closer. And then Gabriel was part of the team, not entirely trusted by everyone, but he was still part of the team. Gabriel had helped them in the past but this was different. They were doing this together. Sam didn’t realize how much he wanted that until it happened. And then the werewolves, and he couldn’t think about that. The terror of dying and knowing no one could help him. The fear that Dean (or Cas or Gabriel) would try to help him and also die. Then he was alive, and Lucifer was there but that's not what played over and over in his mind. No, it was the look on Gabriel's face when he realized Sam was alive. What was it in his eyes? Was it relief? Joy? There was a protectiveness there. Sam had thought briefly, more delirious than malicious, _how does it feel, jackass_? He’d watched Gabriel die so many times and then come back to life. Those thoughts were very brief because they were replaced by the image of Gabe stepping forward to fight Michael, facing his family, coming out of hiding. He redeemed himself only to die again. That memory shatters him every time because the pain he felt in that moment was too vivid to ever be forgotten. He suspected that one of the reasons Gabe stepped forward was because he couldn’t bear to see Sam die again. Feelings of guilt were never far behind.

Sam had felt lost when everyone else was celebrating. Dean spoke proudly about what Gabriel had done. But Sam felt it was all so pointless. Gabriel knew he couldn’t win against Michael. He wasn’t at full power. But it gave Dean and Sam time to get out. Gave them time to close the rift. It hurt, worse than any of the other time’s Gabriel had died. But he couldn’t even mourn because they were fighting Lucifer and Michael and doing the apocalypse dance once again and losing once again. Then Michael lit up like an all-white Angelic Christmas tree and as his body slid to the ground, Gabriel's smiling face was behind it. Sam couldn't celebrate in that moment because Lucifer was still a threat. All of them together with Jack’s help were able to put the Devil back in the cage. They could've killed him, maybe should've killed him, but there needed to be a balance of good and evil in the world or it really would be destroyed.

When everything was calm again, there was Gabe standing there, and Sam wanted to set him on fire and hold him all at the same time. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. He could slap it off or… no, he shook his head at that. He couldn’t let his thoughts go there. It was too dangerous, too heartbreaking, because although they had a bond, there were trust issues. It was apparent that he was right not to trust those feelings or Gabriel for that matter because once everything was done, Gabe was gone with a quick, “Toodaloo, Gents.” And that was it.

“Sam are you moping again?”

Sam blinked away the memories and stared up at his older brother. “I'm fine, Dean.” He closed his laptop. It was open just for show anyway. He’d thought about looking for any sign of Gabriel out there in the world but decided against it. If Gabriel didn’t want to be around him, then that was that. Sam just needed to get over it.

“Yeah, sure you are.’

Sam didn’t reply. They’d had this conversation before and it always ended with Sam feeling guilty for bringing everyone else down. He was done with that. He had a right to mope. He picked up his coffee cup in search of more caffeine. He needed the stuff to make it through the day or even another conversation with Dean. He wasn’t sleeping well. Dreams alternated between watching Gabriel die over and over, and Gabe telling him he had better things to do then hang around with someone so boring. Sam shook off those thoughts. He should be happy for the angel. He was alive and able to go out and do what he wanted. But Sam was too damn angry. Gabriel just left him.

Dean followed him to the kitchen. “Seriously, Sammy. We saved the world. Again. You’re allowed to be happy.”

He bit back a sigh. He wasn’t in the mood for Dean and his cheerfulness although he was glad his brother was happy. Dean just couldn't accept that Sam didn't feel like celebrating. “Sorry, Dean,” he said. “I’m just not feeling it.” He took a sip of the strong drink, closing his eyes to enjoy a moment of peace. It lasted a moment too long. Longer than he expected. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him. He glanced over at his brother. Yup, he was staring. “Cut it out, Dean.”

Dean smirked as he walked over to the coffee pot. “Touchy. I don’t know what crawled up your ass,” Dean said. “At least your angel came back to life.”

His pulse ramped up. “This is _not_ about Gabriel.”

Dean glanced over at him, accidently pouring coffee on his hand. “Shit!” He ran his hand under cold water, scowling at Sam the whole time. “Oh my God. This moping is because of Gabriel?”

“I just said it wasn’t.”

“Yeah, well, it's not what you said, Sammy it’s how you said it.” Dean shook his head as he cleaned the counter of spilled coffee and then poured himself a new cup. He turned his attention back on Sam, staring expectantly.

The way to handle Dean was to just shrug him off. Pretend like he didn’t care. But his nerves were too raw. That plus the lack of sleep, made him irritable. He really didn’t care what his brother thought. Not really.

“Just drop it, Dean,” he said, setting his cup down on the table harder than he meant to. He rubbed his hand over his face. “I’m just tired. It’s been an exhausting week. Hell, an exhausting year.”

“Yeah, I hear you.” He downed his coffee like it was a glass of Hunter’s Helper and set the cup in the sink. Crossing his arms, he stared at Sam like he was trying to figure him out. “I’m just worried about you.”

“Thanks, but there’s no reason to worry.” Sam ignored his brother’s speculative gaze as he made his way back to the main area of the bunker. He sat down reaching for his laptop. There was nothing he wanted to do on it, but it was comfortable, like a security blanket. Plus, if he looked busy, maybe Dean would lay off.

“I get why he left.”

Okay, maybe not. Dean sat across from him at the table, and Sam resisted the urge to give him the Bitch-face. It wouldn’t do any good anyway. But the thought of Dean siding with Gabriel felt like a betrayal.

“I mean, the guy was caged up for seven years,” Dean continued unaware or maybe he was just trying to rile Sam up. It was working. “I know you know what that's like. I can't blame him for not want to sit around the bunker.”

“I know.” Didn’t he say he didn’t want to talk about this? Of course, he understood how Gabriel felt. It wasn’t even that he left. It was the way he left with a quick smile and wave of his hand like nothing had happened. Like things hadn’t changed between them.

“And it's not like the guy’s out in Vegas partying,” Dean said, picking up a discarded TV magazine with Dr. Sexy, MD on the cover. “At least he’s doing something useful.”

Sam glanced up at his brother in surprise. “What?”

“What?” Dean thumbed through the magazine, already distracted from their conversation.

“You were saying Gabe’s doing something useful?” How did Dean know more about Gabriel than he did? Sam was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Yeah, that’s what Cas says.”

Sam huffed in frustration. Now that he wanted to talk about it, Dean was barely answering. He would have to pry it out of him. “So, what's he doing?”

Dean glanced up from his magazine. “Sorting out Angels in Heaven or something like that.” He waved his hand dismissively.

“And you didn't tell me?” He glared at his brother. Dean knew where Gabriel was. All. This. Time.

“What with Gabe being your bestie, I thought you knew. Seriously, Sam take a Midol already.”

“Yeah. Whatever.” Sam ran a hand through his hair. Dean was right. He was overreacting. But it hurt just a little bit that he hadn't heard anything from Gabriel. Still, he had to get his crap together. At least there were no porn stars in heaven. Probably.  

“Cas could tell you all about it.”

Cue the angel. Dean just had to mention his name and Castiel was by his side.

“Hello, Dean,” he said. “Sam.”

“Hey, Cas.”

“Sam wants to know about Gabriel,” Dean said.

“No, I don’t.” He response was pure reflex.   

“So you do or you don’t?” Cas asked, squinting in confusion.

“I mean, I guess I’d like to know if he's doing okay.”  

“Gabriel has been helping us get Heaven back together. He is fulfilling his duty as an Archangel.”

“That’s great,” Sam said.

Just like that, Dean was done with the conversation. He stood up. “But you can still take a day off, right Cas?”

“Of course, Dean.” Their eyes met, and it was like Sam wasn’t even there.

Sam cleared his throat.

Dean glanced away, his cheeks a little red. “Anyway, Cas and I are going bowling.”

“Bowling?”

“I wanted to try it,” Cas said. “You are welcome to join us, Sam.”

“Nah, I’m good. You guys go on ahead.” He tried hard not to sound jealous. Was it wrong of him to want with Gabriel, what Dean had with Cas? A friendship? He couldn’t think past that. It would be enough. Wouldn’t it? Suddenly, he was moping again, but Dean didn’t notice. He had Cas to distract him.

It wasn’t long before they were off, and Sam was alone. Which was fine with him. Easier not having to pretend everything was okay. He rested his head in his hands. He just needed to get some perspective.

“I thought those two clowns would never leave.”

Sam's head snapped up at the sound of Gabriel's voice. “Gabe,” he said, and his voice sounded breathless to his own ears. He took a deep breath.

“Hey, Sam.”

The greeting was full of something. Was it warmth? Affection? Finally, Gabriel’s words made it to his brain. “Wait, were you watching us?”

“Pftt, no,” he said. “Cas said he was on his way here, so I knew they’d be leaving soon. I didn’t think it would take _that_ long.”

“Why were you waiting for them to leave?”

Gabriel ignored the question. “How are you doing, kiddo?” He picked up the magazine Dean had been reading and smirked, pointing at the picture on the cover. “That was some of my best work.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Seriously?”

“Very good.”

He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the smile. He didn’t want to think about their time in TV Land. Or the fact that he felt lighter right now than he had in days.

“You don't look like you’ve just saved the world again.”

 “Yeah, I guess I'm just tired.”

Gabriel walked around the room, touching whatever he could find. Sam tried not to notice how good Gabriel looked. Heaven definitely agreed with him. He had on black jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed off his body. A leather jacket finished the look. Sam rubbed the back of his neck. He was practically drooling. He had to cut it out before Gabriel noticed. But the Archangel seemed to be preoccupied. He was twirling the globe on the desk, watching the world go by. That’s when Sam realized Gabe was stalling. Interesting.

“Why are you here, Gabriel?” Sam stood to even things up. Gabriel was intimidating as Hell. Which was ridiculous considering their height difference, but Archangel and power… He shut those thoughts down quickly. No need to think about that.

Gabriel smiled at him. It didn’t quite reach his eyes. Was he nervous? It seemed impossible. “You and I have some unfinished business.”

“So, you’re here to finish it?” he said swallowing the sudden dryness in his throat. “Our business?” And that sounded way more seductive than he meant it to be. But fuck it. He was tired of pretending.

“Actually, Sam,” he said stepping closer. “I’m here to start it.”  

 

 


	2. A Hunter's Unlikely Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this wasn't out sooner. It was in Sam's pov but then Gabriel just had to have his way, so here it is. Thanks to everyone for the kudos and the reviews!

Chapter Two: A Hunter’s Unlikely Prince

Gabriel walked around the table, picking up the magazine again. His eyes skimmed the pages, but his thoughts remained on Sam. He knew what he wanted to say, but he had no idea how Sam would react. Stalling seemed the best course of action. “How do you stand it?” he said, finally.

“What?”

“Your big bro and my little bro mooning over each other.” Gabriel kept his gaze on the glossy pages of the magazine as he flipped through it.

“I’ve gotten used to it,” Sam said, grabbing the magazine out of his hands.

“Hey.”

“Is that really what you want to talk about? Our brothers?”

Gabriel gave him a half smile. He loved annoying Sam. It had something to do with the way his eyes lit up when he was irritated. “So… I hear you’ve been moping.”

There was the bitch-face he adored so much. Sam crossed his arms, glaring at him. “Not cool, Gabriel.”

He raised up his hands in surrender. “Hey, I was just waiting for your big bro to skedaddle. But I might have overheard a few things.” Like when Dean referred to him as Sam’s angel. He might have liked that a little too much.

Sam continued to glare, and Gabriel wished he could get a read on him. Trust wasn’t something that came easily to Gabriel. Especially after the last seven years. He wasn’t used to putting himself out there, and he hated being vulnerable.

“Why are you here Gabriel?”

He couldn’t stall any longer. _Time to man up, Gabriel_. Why did he hear that in Dean’s voice? “I wanted to thank you for bringing me out of that Hell,” he said, his voice serious.

“It was nothing.”

“Don’t, Sam,” he said, shaking his head. “Don’t do that.” He tried to keep the emotion out of his voice. He wasn’t successful. “Is that what you really think? That saving me was nothing?”

“Of course not, Gabriel.” Sam’s irritation melted away. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Without you, I would still be there. I’d be back in that prison with that Kentucky fried asshole still draining me.”

“We would have never let that happen,” Sam said, his voice firm.

Gabriel smiled. “If I remember correctly, he had you pinned up against the wall. I'm not sure you could have stopped him.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Sam said swallowing, his voice thick with emotion. “We would have never given up.”

Gabriel watched the movement, mesmerized by the strong column of his neck. He was so distracted he almost missed Sam’s next words.

“I would have never given up, Gabriel.”

Their eyes locked, and he knew he had a choice to make. Trust Sam or not. But if he was honest with himself, he’d already made up his mind. That’s why he was there, in the first place.

“I know, Sam,” he said. His eyes wandered over him. Sam looked amazing even in flannel. And he wasn’t a kid. Not at all. What was he doing again? Right. Confessing. Sharing. “The thing is I’ve been on this Hell train for way too long. No stops. Just going from one prison to another. First Lucifer, then Asmodeus, Lucifer again, Michael. Death. Resurrection.” He raised his arms wide. “Again and again. Ad nauseum. No time to think. And now I’m in Heaven.” He put his hands on his hips, glancing up again at Sam. “I’m finally at a place where I can stop, and take a breath, and think.” He paused to gather his thoughts, fighting against the demons in his mind.

The silence stretched on, but Sam didn’t push him. Maybe he realized Gabriel needed time to tell his story. Although, not too much time. “So, you’ve been thinking,” Sam finally prompted.

Gabriel shook off the memories. He needed to be able to say this without breaking down. “I was someone’s snack. Someone’s food source. It’s humbling.” He settled into one of the chairs by the table like he belonged there. In Sam’s home. In his life. “I’ve always been the one in charge of my destiny, even in the witness protection program. It's not the pain or fear that gets to me. It’s the total loss of control, of being someone else's bitch. You know?” He glanced up at Sam and their eyes met.

“I do.”

The pain was evident in his eyes, and Gabriel wanted to kill his brother. Go down in that cage and just fuck him up for what he did to Sam. “Yeah, you do,” Gabriel sighed, looking away. “So that's what I've been thinking about.” He took a deep breath. “And you.”

“You’ve been thinking about me?” His voice sounded hopeful and when Gabriel took a chance and looked up, it was reflected on his face.

“Sam, you pulled me out of that Hell.” He expected him to argue. To say, he did it to save the world. But he didn’t. He just listened. “I have a question. You know, about what you said back when I was practically a vegetable.”

Sam pulled a chair over to sit down next to him. “Okay, shoot.”

Gabriel had difficulty focusing with Sam so near. He fiddled with a pen lying on the table.

Sam placed his hand over Gabriel’s to stop the movement. “Gabriel, spill it already.”

The large hand over his did nothing to help him focus. “You said you needed me.”

Sam moved his hand back, his eyes down. “Gabe, I just…”

“No. Hear me out. It did the trick.” It felt much safer in that cocoon than the outside world until Sam needed him. It changed everything. “How did you know it would work?”

“I didn't.” Sam glanced up at him and then back down. “I just said whatever I could, Gabriel. What I thought you needed to hear. That your family needed you, the world needed you…”

“That you needed me.”  He tipped Sam’s chin up, so he would look at him. “You knew it would work.”

“I hoped.” Sam took a deep breath. “Honestly, Gabe, we have this thing. A connection or a bond. I don’t know what else to call it. But I feel it.” Sam gestured between the two of them. “I feel it Gabriel, and I know you do too.”

Gabriel reached for him again. Sam shook his head as he stood up and crossed the room.

“You left, Gabe,” Sam said finally, turning around. “When everything was over, you barely said a word and you left.” Sam folded his arms across his chest. “Like you always do.”

Just like that Gabriel was pissed. The world was on his shoulders. The end of the world, actually. And Sam was upset he needed some time to himself?  

“I was caged up for seven freaking years. All that crap with my brothers. Then you… I needed to get away. I had to go.” The anger evaporated just as quickly as it had come. He couldn’t stay mad at Sam. and he’d do anything to smooth that irritated wrinkle on Sam’s forehead. Gabriel reverted to his trickster humor. “I needed to spread my wings, as they say.” Although he pressed his lips together to keep from grinning, he was only partially successful.

Sam snorted and smiled, rolling his eyes in the process. “That’s bad, Gabe, even for you.” But they were both soon laughing, dispeling some of the tension.

“You should smile more often, Sam. It looks good on you. Of course, everything looks good on you.”

Sam dipped his head and blushed. “I could say the same about you,” he said in a low voice, like he was afraid of Gabriel’s reaction.

His instinct was to pull Sam into his arms, to give them what they both wanted. But he couldn’t. Not yet. Sam wouldn’t understand, but Gabriel wasn’t ready.

“Well, I’m off, Sam. Heaven’s back together, at least for now. I’ve got things to do…”

“Gabe, wait.” He stepped forward, his eyes pleading. “Can't you just stick around for once?”

“I need some time to myself, a little R&R.” He was just throwing words together, hoping something would erase the panic in Sam’s eyes and knowing nothing would. What he didn’t expect was a pissed off hunter in his face.

 “Oh, is that what you're calling it, now?”

“What?”

Sam crossed his arms. “Rowena wasn't enough?”

“You sound jelly, Sam.” He wiggled his eyebrows. He really didn’t want to fight about this.

“Nope. I just think if you want to go hide yourself in meaningless sex or find yourself or whatever, that’s your business.”

“Don't pretend to know me, okay?” Gabriel said, his tone suddenly turning serious. “A few intense looks and shared experiences doesn’t mean you get to judge me.”

Sam wavered for a second, almost like he was afraid Gabriel would smite him or something. But then he stood up straighter, willing to take on a trickster-turned-semigod-turned-Archangel, and his respect for Sam grew.

“Besides Sam what's wrong with liking sex?”

“Nothing.”

Gabriel walked around him. “We all know you're more of a relationship guy, right Sam?” His tone was sarcastic. “Long walks on the beach, moon lit nights, hearts and flowers.” He stood in front of him, a challenge in his voice. “Sam Winchester isn’t the type of guy to want a quick fuck behind the bookcase.”

Sam glared at him, his jaw clenched. “Is that right?” Sam stepped closer, towering over Gabriel. “Try me.”

Gabriel's mouth dropped open a little. He didn’t expect that, but he barely had time to recover before Sam pulled him in for a kiss. At first it was punishing. Sam crushed their lips together, demanding a response and then it turned sweet and tender. He could get lost in the feeling of Sam’s mouth, his tongue exploring, seeking a response. It became less of a challenge and more of a hunger, and if Gabriel could just let go, suck his tongue in his mouth…claim him. But he couldn’t. Reluctantly, Gabriel pulled away.

Sam touched his lips and moved closer. Gabriel stepped back, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

He could read the rejection and hurt on Sam’s face and it devastated him.

“I don’t understand. I thought…” Sam’s jaw tightened. “You don't find me attractive. Is that it?”

“Hello, have you looked in the mirror lately? Of course, I find you attractive, Sam.”

“Great thanks.”

Gabriel scrubbed his hands across his face, trying to get Sam’s hurt expression out of his mind. “I'm screwing this up,” he said. “Just give me a minute, Sam, because I really don’t want to screw this up.”

Sam shook his head. “You know what? Take as much time as you need, Gabriel.” He turned to leave the room.

“No, no, no.” He grabbed Sam’s arm and turned him around, smoothing out his shirt, just so he could touch him. “Let me be clear, my sweet Samsquatch. I've been attracted to you from the very first moment I met you. And that’s not gonna change.”

Sam hesitated, considering his words, the sting of his past rejection still showing in his eyes.

Gabriel sighed. “I thought you were from Kansas, not Missouri. But okay, let me ‘show you’.” He used his fingers to make the quotation marks. Gabriel closed the space between them, took Sam’s hand and placed it on his hard, pulsating cock. Just having Sam touch him, even through his clothes was almost enough for him to lose it. He shut his eyes trying to control his breathing. He couldn’t look at Sam. Just a glimpse of the need on his face would be enough to shatter his resolve.

“I want you, Sam. Sometimes it’s all I can think about.”

Sam moved closer, his breath fanning across Gabriel’s jaw as he leaned in. Then he squeezed slightly almost bringing Gabriel to his knees.

“You're killing me here,” he said as he backed away, removing Sam’s hand. “This was a demonstration only, kiddo. Not an invitation.”

“I don’t get it, Gabe. We both want this. What's the problem?”

“I'm just not ready.”

Sam gaped at him. “Are you fucking kidding me right now? This is too much for you?” He gestured wildly between them. His eyes flashing.  “When you fucked Rowena practically in front of everyone?”

Sam cussing did things to his cock, but those inappropriate thoughts were not helpful right now. He had to focus.

“She meant nothing to me,” Gabriel said.  

“It didn’t look like nothing.”

He tried again. “Sam, we talked about this.”

“No, we really didn't.”

Gabriel sighed. “It’s like jellybeans.”

“What does that even mean? So help me Gabriel if you’re just screwing with me, I will kill you myself.”

“Easy there, Sambo. Let me explain.” He held out his hands in a peace gesture, and watched Sam take deep breaths. When he thought it was safe, Gabriel continued, “I love jellybeans. And I love variety, okay? My whole life has been about exploring the pleasures of life. Men, women, blondes, brunettes. It doesn’t matter. I just love the variety.”

Sam folded his arms across his chest, his look stormy. “You're not making it any better.”

“I know.” He ran his hands through his hair and across his face. “Look it's just hard to take. I suddenly wake up one day and not just any jellybean will do. I want the black ones. You know, the ones that taste like black licorice? They’re kind of dark, not sweet. They're different. Just like you, Sam. You're my black jellybean. Now all those other flavors I used to love just seem wrong.”

Sam looked unconvinced, but he wasn’t leaving which was a good sign.

“So now, all I can think about is that damn black jellybean. Oh, I tried another flavor. The red cinnamony kind. Used to love those. They were my favorite but nope not satisfied with those anymore.”

“So you're saying.” Sam cleared his throat. “I mean, what I think you're saying, is that you only want me.” The hope was plain in his eyes. Gabriel definitely wanted to play cards with Sam, because he didn’t have a poker face at all.

“Bingo.”

Sam narrowed his eyes, his voice hard. “And yet you're pushing me away.”

How was he still screwing this up? “I want more with you, Sam. Not just a taste…can we do away with this analogy cause is just not working for me anymore,” he said, moving closer to take Sam’s hands. “I know I’m giving you mixed signals. It’s because I’m terrible at his. I always screw things up, but I usually don’t care. Now I do.” He searched Sam’s face, looking for anything that indicated Sam would give him a chance. And not just to have sex with him. “I really want to get this right, Sam. I just need some time on my own to work through everything that’s happened. Once I get my head on straight, I’ll be back.”

“You think I’m not confused about things, Gabriel? You killed my brother over and over again in front of me.”

Gabriel flinched at his words. It would always come back to this. “I wasn’t trying to hurt you,” he said, trying to pull his hands away. Sam held on tight.

“I get that, but it happened, and we can work through it. We’ve both been through similar things, Gabriel. I can help you.”

“I know, and I'm not saying I won't take you up on your offer, Sam, but one of those things I have to figure out is you.” He squeezed Sam’s hands and pulled free. “I'm just being honest. When I'm around you, I have a hard time thinking of anything other than what the hell you look like under all that flannel.” Gabriel’s eyes roamed over his body. “I want to know what you taste like, Sam. How you feel inside me, underneath me…” He backed away, afraid he’d give in. Gabriel had never denied himself sex before. “But that's just physical, and I want more than that. So, I need you to be a good boy, Sam and let me do this.”

Sam had a dazed look on his face, reminding Gabriel he wasn’t the only one affected by the images his words produced.

“I miss you when you're not here,” Sam said softly. “I know it's a chick thing to say but I do.” He wiped his hand across his face.

Gabriel smiled. “Are you kidding me? I love chick moments.” He reached up to put a loose strand of hair behind Sam’s ear. He’d been itching to do that all day. “You believe me, right? I'm not just running off. I’ll be back.”

“Yeah.” He nodded but he couldn’t hide the doubt still on his face.

“I think you need another demonstration.” Gabriel stepped closer.

“Maybe a little more convincing this time.”

“Come here, my little back jellybean,” he said, grabbing Sam by the shirt and pulling him closer. “I’ll call you BJ for short.”

“No, you won’t.”

But Sam’s words were swallowed by the kiss. This one more intense as Gabriel plundered his mouth. He pressed against Sam, enjoying the feel of his strong body. In that moment with the heat of Sam’s lips, his intoxicating scent, the needy sounds coming from the back of his throat, he never wanted to let go. He kissed his jaw, working his way to the dip in his neck. Gabriel rutted against him, unable to stop himself, as Sam’s hands grabbed his ass. He felt so good. His pulled away slightly, trying to remember the point he was trying to make.  

“Don’t stop. Please, Gabriel. I want you naked in my bed.”

But he couldn’t think about that. About Sam naked, ready for him. “Tell me you believe me, Sam.”

“I believe you,” he said, biting Gabriel’s neck for emphasis.

Gabriel kissed him again. One final kiss.

“No, Gabe, please,” Sam said as he pulled away.

“Believe me, this is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.” He gave him another quick peck on the lips and rubbed their noses together playfully. “I'll be in touch.

A swish of his wings later, Gabriel landed at the tip of Mount McKinley in Alaska. He was as far away from Sam as he could get, and still be in the same continent. But distance couldn’t erase the scent of his coconut shampoo, or the taste of his skin on his lips. This was going to suck and not in the good way either. But he had to get some clarity.

Sam deserved it all. Romance, love, and a happily ever after.

Gabriel was going to give it to him.


	3. Brother, Oh Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers spend a little time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone for the kudos! A special thanks to my reviewers Letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums, Luci, lanibb2013, and spaceyshipper, And there will at some point be sweet, snuggly Sam. Not yet, but soon.

 

Two weeks wasn’t a long time. It was fourteen days or to break it down further, it was three hundred and thirty-six hours. Twenty thousand one hundred and sixty minutes. Not really long at all. Unless you were biding your time, waiting for a freaking Archangel to make up his mind.

Usually, Sam could depend on hunting to take his mind off things, but even that had slowed down. No monsters, ghosts, or demons in sight. Hell he’d even be okay with a witch—just not Rowena. Sam was the one destined to kill her, and in the mood he was in, it might not take much. Not that he blamed her. If he could have gotten some action with Gabe behind the bookcase, he’d have jumped at the chance.

The point was there was nothing to kill. And Sam needed to kill something. But with Michael dead and Lucifer back in the cage, there was a little less evil in the world. Plus, the angel population increased daily. That brought him right back to his angel. But Gabe wasn't really his, was he? There hadn’t been a peep from Gabriel. Not a murmur or a trick. He would have even settled for a candy gram. Anything. Gabriel needed time. Sam got that, he really did. At least intellectually. Emotionally, he was a wreck. What if Gabriel was just messing with him? Out doing other things. Doing other people. Not that Sam really had a right to expect otherwise, but still what was taking him so long to return?

Always about this time, when Sam got to this point in his obsessing, he’d remember a few things. The feel of rejection as Gabe shook his head and pulled away hit him hard. It was the first thing he remembered as if his mind was trying to convince him that this wasn't real, and he couldn't expect anything more. He really couldn't blame his heart for being protective. Hope could lead to devastation. And Sam had this thing about people leaving him. Not that it was always their fault. Hell, not that it was ever their fault. Gabe also had a horrible habit of dying, but then again so did Sam so he couldn't really hold that against him. The next thought that popped into his mind was the feel of Gabriel pressing Sam’s hand into his hard cock. The look in his eyes, the hint of need when he kissed him, and then Sam had to shut those thoughts down, especially if Dean was nearby. He’d focus instead on what Gabe said. How Sam was the only one he wanted. Dean noticed, of course he did.

“Dude, what is up with you?”

“What?” Sam tried to ignore him. It didn’t work. It never worked.

“I'm glad you're not moping anymore but, seriously, do you have to separate all the jellybeans? I just bought those. Get your own.”

“It’s called sharing, Dean. They teach you that in Kindergarten. And I just want the black ones.”

“Since when? And since when do you eat jellybeans?” Dean grabbed the bag of candy and held it protectively against his chest.

“Everyone has a sweet tooth now and then.” Sam gathered his small stash into a pile. When there was no response from his brother, he glanced up at him.

Dean tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, watching Sam a little too closely.

He was thinking, and that was the last thing Sam needed. Because the person with the biggest sweet tooth of all was Gabriel. At this point, Sam needed to distract him. There were three things that worked best at distracting Dean. Usually beer (or any alcohol), pie (or really any unhealthy food) or … _huh_. Sam smiled a little bit. It used to be women were the last and most important thing on that list. Dean was always distracted by a pretty girl. That was less true now. They no longer frequented bars on a regular basis. Now that they had the bunker, they spent most of their time there or on the road. And Dean was always with Castiel. Interesting, Cas was now the last thing on the list of ways to distract Dean.

“So, what's Cas up to today?”

The suspicious look in his eyes disappeared. “He's back up in heaven, helping out the new angels.”

That worked perfectly. Sam hid the smile on his face by popping a jellybean in his mouth. They were tasty. The thought that followed that one had to do with Gabe, jellybeans, and _tasting_ … And he was no longer following anything Dean said.

“Sam.”

“What?”

“Are you listening to me?”

“Yeah, sure. Of course.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Get it together man.”

Sam stared at him until Dean got the message. “Right. Anyway, since Gabriel disappeared again, Cas has had to do everything by himself. I guess that Naomi chick is there.” Dean shook his head with a scowl. “Cas thinks she’s helping them, but I don’t like it. When someone practices killing you over and over again, really, how can you trust them, right Sam?”

“I guess.” Sam had been right there with him. Naomi was a bitch. He didn't trust her at all. But when Sam thought about that last part—well, Gabriel didn't just practice killing Dean. He _actually_ killed him over and over again.

“You know I'm not talking about Gabriel here.”

Sam stared at his brother. When had Dean become so astute?”

“That Angel redeemed himself.” Dean waved his hand. “Plus, I don't remember any of it.”

“You don’t remember Naomi having Cas kill you, either.”

“I don’t care! She tortured my Cas.”

Sam bit his lips to keep them shut. The less he said the better.

“It’s not the same, and you know it, Sam.”

But it was the same, and it reminded Sam that he had all these fluttery feelings for guy who tortured him, killed his brother over and over, and let Sam live with that for months before he brought Dean back. Sam understood why he did it, he really did because when he really had to let go of Dean it was hard. Maybe the practice run prepared him just a little bit but still that's not something you do to somebody. Of course, he had to remember that Gabriel was not a person. He was an Archangel. He acted human most of the time, but he wasn’t. The only time Gabriel resembled an angel was when he spread his wings and showed off his power. And honestly, those were the memories that had Sam rock hard in the middle of the night.  

“Sammy? Earth to Sammy. Is all that sugar seeping into your brain?”

“I’m fine, Dean,” Sam said. “Just bored. There’s nothing to do. Nothing to kill.”

“Let’s go out and do something. Cas is gone. Gabriel's gone. How about a little brotherly bonding?”

“Sounds good.” The idea of them doing something together that didn’t involve blood and death appealed to him. And maybe, just maybe, it would take his mind off of Gabriel.

 

Playing pool wouldn’t have been his first choice. He wasn’t sure what would have been his first choice but playing pool wouldn’t have even been in the top ten. But they could both handle a pool stick from years and years of playing. It wasn’t as stressful as it used to be when they were hustling people for money. Sam hated that. He hated cheating people out of their money. Most of the guys were assholes who thought Sam couldn’t even shoot. Still, he didn’t like it.

As Men of Letters they didn’t have to worry about money anymore. They had a place to live. They had the utilities on and food on the table. Dean had discovered the Men of Letters money stash in a safe behind the stacks of old movie reels. Probably put there so they could focus on ridding the world of evil instead of trying to have a nine to five. It made life easier. Financially, they were doing okay. Something he never thought he would see.

The sound of the balls hitting together caught his attention.

“I’ve got solids, Sam,” Dean said as he studied the table for his next shot.

Sam had to admit, he was enjoying himself. The smile on Dean’s face every time he’d sink a ball made it worth it. But what made it really interesting, besides the brother bonding and occasionally beating Dean was his little experiment.

As the buxom waitress came by to see if they wanted another, Dean smiled at her. “Keep ‘em coming,” he said.

But it wasn’t _the_ smile. The ‘I’m going to rock your world’ Dean smile. It was just friendly. As she walked away Sam said low enough, so she couldn’t hear, “She’s cute.”

Dean glanced up at him, interrupted in taking the next shot. “Really Sam? She’s like twelve. A little young for you.”

“No. Dean…” He let out a exasperated sound. But he didn’t say anything else. There was no point. Dean would just deny it. And he really didn’t want Dean to know he was aware. Better to test his theory.

“Too bad Cas couldn’t come with us.” God, he really was evil.

Dean smiled a big smile. “Yeah, I love watching Cas play pool. No matter how many times I show him how to hold the pool stick he just can’t do it.” Dean chuckled to himself as he took the next shot. And missed.

 _Huh. Interesting_. And that’s when Sam started winning. Cas was Dean’s Achilles heel. Who knew? It didn’t last long, though. Maybe Dean was a little quicker than he thought.

“You and Gabriel are a little chummy.”

Sam had been about to make a shot and missed. Not the shot. He missed the cue ball entirely. He straightened up and glared at Dean.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yeah, I don’t know either, but that’s what Cas says.”

 _Dammit Cas. Learn to keep your angel mouth shut._ But still he was curious.

“Again, not sure what you mean.” He really didn’t. What would Cas know?

“Cas said that Gabriel’s always talking about you. He says you guys are friends. Is that true Sam?”

He tried to calm his pulse down. Just thinking about Gabe made it race, but the thought of Gabe talking to Cas about him…it was practically flying through the air doing summersaults. “I guess,” he said with a shrug, trying to take his shot again. The ball didn’t go in but at least he hit it.

“That angel has always been a little obsessed with you,” Dean said, taking his turn and hitting another ball in. At this pace Sam was going to lose this game by a lot.

Sam was conflicted. Even Dean noticed that Gabriel liked him, which made him happy. But it also made Sam uncomfortable. He didn’t want Dean guessing the truth. He wasn’t ashamed of being attracted to Gabe. It’s not like he’d never been attracted to guys before. He didn’t really care if Dean knew. And it wasn’t like Dean didn’t already have his own angel obsession going on. But it was too new. Too fragile. He didn’t think he could take Dean kidding him about it. Besides if Dean could have an angel crush so could he. He wasn’t sure if Dean and Cas had taken that last step into something more than friendship, more than denial, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. But the tension between them of things unsaid, of passion simmering just below the surface, told him they hadn’t. That was Dean’s problem. He had enough to worry about figuring out his own feelings.

Like some unspoken agreement they both dropped the subject of Angels and started talking about less charged things like cars, music, and how much money Sam was going to lose on the next game.

 

 


	4. Sam Gets By with a Little Help from his Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is done waiting. He goes to Castiel for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you Cantdance and Spaceyshipper for your comments and everyone who left Kudos. I know it's been a while since I've updated. I struggled with this chapter a little. So far, I've only been using Gabriel and Sam's povs. Please let me know if want me to show it from Dean or Cas's pov. I hope to update sooner next time. Let me know what you think of the story. It helps we write. :)

Sam was done. Two and half weeks had crawled by, and still no word from Gabriel. Alone in his room, Sam did what he promised himself he wouldn’t do. He decided to pray. Not to Chuck but directly to Gabriel. He sat on his bed making sure everything was perfect. The sleep pants he wore were the new ones he’d just bought instead of the torn ones that were so super comfortable he couldn’t throw them away. All this just to pray.

“Gabriel,” he said his head bowed and his voice low. It wasn’t like Dean could hear him through the walls, but he didn’t want to take any chances. “Hey, I don’t know if you can hear me or not. It seems a little crazy praying to you, but…” He cleared his throat. “I hope you’re okay and enjoying your time to yourself although, you know, not too much.” _Damn this was hard_. “Anyway.” He pushed away thoughts of what Gabe might be doing and with whom. He had to trust him if they had any chance at this. “I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you.” _And I miss you_. He added that last part silently. Could Gabe still hear it if he didn’t actually say it? Sam had no clue, but he wasn’t about to confess that much out loud. He already felt stripped bare. “So okay, goodbye or amen or whatever.”

Sam threw himself back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He felt like an idiot. Even more so when nothing happened. It wasn’t like a walkie talkie, like a two-way communication thing. Still, if Gabriel wanted to get in touch with him, he could and even though Sam felt embarrassed and nervous, a part of him was good with it. He let Gabe know he was still interested. Right now, that was all he could do.

Those positive feeling didn’t last. When he woke up the next morning his head throbbed, and he blamed Gabriel. He slammed things around in the kitchen and bitched his way through breakfast. Dean mostly avoided him, giving him room to work through his bad mood. They’d been here way too many times in the last few weeks.

Sam’s jaw tightened in frustration. Gabe really couldn’t drop him a line? Call him, text him? ACTUALLY SHOW UP IN PERSON? Did angels even have cell phones? Cas did but he really didn’t think Gabriel had one. Sam wasn’t about to ask Cas if he had Gabe’s number. It felt like high school all over again and that pissed him off even more.

By noon, Sam felt better. Mostly because Dean uttered the words he needed to hear. “Hey, Sammy, I think I have a case for us.”

Doing the job helped ground him. It was familiar and felt right, but it still didn’t successfully distract him. His mind was like a song stuck on repeat. Everything, however small, reminded him of the Archangel, and Sam forced himself to be unusually quiet around his brother, because if he talked, it would somehow relate to Gabe and he would get that look.

The job was simple, routine almost. Haunted house. Spectral visions. Angry spirit. They could fight the thing in their sleep. Which made it more dangerous because they might miss something if they weren’t careful. The thing most unusual about this hunt was that Castiel had joined them. Maybe that was why Dean was off his game.

“I can’t get this damn thing to work.” Dean shook the EMF meter. It remained silent. “Maybe this isn’t a ghost at all.”

Sam grabbed the small device, flipped it over, and turned it on. It started beeping immediately.

“Shut up.”

“Sam didn’t say anything, Dean.” Cas squinted at him in confusion, and Sam couldn’t help laughing out loud. At least he wasn’t the only one messed up over an Angel of the Lord.

“I know, Cas,” Dean said before shaking his head. “Never mind. Let’s just find this thing and gank it.”

The job only lasted two days. After they salted and burned the remains, they’d cleaned up and were on their way home. Sam slumped in the back seat of the Impala. He let Cas take the front seat; he didn’t want to have to carry on a conversation with Dean and take the chance he would let Gabe’s name pass through his lips. Plus, it was entertaining to watch his brother and Cas flirting in the front. It was almost like they forgot he was there.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Cas?” Dean stared at the angel a few minutes too long and Sam worried about their safety. The car didn’t waver though, so he kept silent. “That ghost knocked you around pretty good.”

“I’m fine, Dean,” Castiel said. “I am an Angel of the Lord.” He turned so he was facing Dean. “What about you. That cut looks deep.”

“I’m fine.”

Castiel reached up to touch the side of his face. Dean breath hitched up at the contact, but Sam didn’t think it was from pain.

“Cas,” Dean said, glancing over at him. It sounded like a warning.

“Hold still.”

Dean stared straight ahead as Castiel trailed his fingers lightly over the wound, erasing the cut as he went, and tracing the jawline where a bruise had appeared and was now slowly fading.

Castiel dropped his hand and Dean swallowed.

“Cas, you can’t do things like that when I’m driving.”

“Heal you?” His head tilted, and the confusion was evident in his voice.

“No.” He glanced over at him and quickly looked back at the road. “Touching me like that,” he said. “It’s distracting.”

“My apologies, Dean.” But Sam could see his face. His eyes squinted in confusion and then cleared. He smiled slightly but it was gone just as quick.

Dean glanced over at him again, and there was more staring.

“Dean can you watch the road?”

“Shut your cake-hole, Sammy,” Dean glanced at him through the rear-view mirror, a smile on his face. “Speaking of cake, who’s ready for snacks.”

“You’re hungry again?” Castiel asked.

“Hunting ghosts is hard work. I need fuel.”

Dean pulled off at a gas station. “Anyone else need anything?”

When they shook their heads, Dean narrowed his eyes at them. “Fine,” he said. “But you’re not eating mine.”

Once Dean was inside, Sam leaned forward in his seat. If anyone knew what was going on with Gabriel, it was Cas.

“Heard from Gabriel lately?”

Cas gave him a knowing look. It irritated the crap out of Sam. How could you know one thing and be oblivious to the other? “No, I haven’t heard from him. I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Yeah, I know. I was just wondering.”

“Of course,” Castiel said, giving his a pitying look.

_Freaking angels_.

“Do you want me to reach out to him for you?”

“No, Cas. It’s fine.” Sam watched Dean exit the store, his hands loaded with junk. He’d lost his chance. “Please, let’s just forget about it.”

Dean jumped back in the car and they were off again, halting any further conversation between them. Thankfully, Castiel let it go.

That night, alone in his room back at the bunker, Sam finally let his mind focus on Gabriel. Was Gabe jerking him around? If he really cared about him, why was he staying away? All that self-doubt he’d managed to bury rose to the surface. Was all the talk about jellybeans just a bunch of smooth-talking crap? Maybe Gabe was just screwing with him after all. 

Finally, no longer able to stand his own self-deprecating thoughts, he decided to go out and be among people. He wandered into the living room, surprised to see Castiel sitting by himself. Cas was staring off at the empty doorway and not on the TV playing in the background.

“Cas? Is everything okay?”

“Yes, Sam,” he said. “Everything is fine.”

“Really? Because you don’t look fine. Where’s Dean?”

“He went to the store to get pie. He was hungry. Again.”

“Yeah.” Dean was always so predictable. “Why didn’t you go with him?”

Castiel glanced down at his hands. “I wanted to talk to you,” he said.

“Okay.”

“Without Dean.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Did he want to talk about Gabriel? Continue their conversation from before? Sam sat down next to him on the couch. “What’s going on?”

Castiel shifted restlessly, taking a deep breath. Sam realized he was nervous. He wasn’t often nervous. Awkward yes, but not nervous.

“Cas?”

“Your brother is confusing.”

Sam let out the breath he was holding. This was about Dean. Of course. “In what way?”

Castiel opened his mouth and then shut it again, still avoiding Sam’s eyes. “I’m still unsure about humans even though I was one for a short time,” he said.

“What are you confused about? Maybe I can help.”

“Dean and I are friends.”

“Absolutely,” Sam said. “There’s no doubt about that.”

Cas glanced up at him. “You and I are friends.”

It sounded more like a question than a statement. “Yes, Cas. We’re friends.”

“It feels different.” He tilted his head at Sam, like he expected him to explain the difference.

“Well, uh…” What did he say to that? “You and Dean do have a profound bond.”

“That is true,” he said, his gaze skittering away. He shifted again, his hands trembling slightly.  

Sam put his hand on his to help calm him. “Cas, talk to me.”

“The thoughts I’m having about Dean are…impure. My father has rules…”

So, they were having _this_ conversation. “Surely Chuck would understand. I mean, didn’t he date Becky?” Did Cas really think it was wrong for Angels and Humans to be together? Gabriel obviously didn’t care.

Castiel glared at him. “Sam, Nephilim are strictly forbidden. They bring shame upon Heaven.”

“Hold on, Cas,” Sam said, trying to calm him down and understand where his mind was at. “Procreating? Is that what you want with Dean?”

“No. I mean, I…” He stood up, his motions jittery. “Never mind.” He turned to leave, and Sam grabbed his arm.

“Come on, sit down. Let’s talk about this.”

After a moment, Castiel nodded, and returned to the couch.

“You’re attracted to Dean.”

“Yes,” he finally said, not quite meeting Sam’s eyes.

“And although we’re friends, you are not attracted to me.” He wanted Cas to realize the feelings he had for Dean were more than just friendship.

Cas glanced up at him. “No, Sam I’m sorry. I’m not.”

“Hey, no problem. It’s totally fine,” he said, holding back a smile. “So, the question now is what are you going to do about it?”

“I’m talking to you.”

“And then?”

“I don’t know,” he said with more than a little snark. “That’s why I’m talking to you.”

“See, Cas, the thing is…” What could he say? He could barely figure out his own love life.

Castiel tilted his head, watching him. “What is the thing, Sam?

He sighed. “Dean is never going to make that first move. I think you’ll have to do it.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. He looked terrified. “What type of move?”

“I don’t know. Hold his hand, or kiss him.”

“I don’t think I can do that. What if I’m wrong, Sam, and this isn’t what Dean wants?”

“Trust me. This is what he wants.” Sam squeezed his shoulder. “Even if we’re both wrong, nothing could ruin the friendship you have with Dean.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely sure. One of the best things about Dean is his loyalty. When he cares about someone he doesn’t give up on them. Ever.”

“I have noticed that about him,” he said. “What about you, Sam?”

Sam shrugged. “I’m loyal.”

“No, I mean are you going to make the ‘first move’ with Gabriel?” He even made the air quotes.

“Me? Gabriel is a sex god. And I don’t just mean he looks good. He was a demi-God. And he loves sex so actual sex god, Cas. Why would I have to make the first move?”

“It is true. Gabriel likes to have sex. A lot. Mostly with humans.”

“Thanks for that,” Sam said, crossing his arms.

Cas studied him. “I’m not sure why you are thanking me.”

“Never mind.” Sam sighed, pushing his doubts away. They both had a past. And he already made a move on Gabriel and was rejected. “When you say make the first move, you’re not talking about sex, are you?”

Castiel smiled at him. “You have been in relationships before. You know what that entails. Gabriel does not.”

“What about Kali?”

“He did have feelings for her, I believe, but she was just using him. My brother doesn’t trust easily, Sam.”

“That’s a problem we both have.” At the moment, it seemed insurmountable. How would they get past all the crap they’d both been through?

“You have to show him this is what you want.”

“I could say the same to you,” Sam said.

“You are correct.” Cas glanced down at his hands. “I’m just afraid of messing this up.”

Sam bumped their shoulders together. “Yeah. Me, too, Cas.”

“Well I got pie enough for everyone,” Dean said as he strolled into the room, carrying a pie in each hand.

Sam scooted away from Castiel, trying to look innocent and failing. Shit. How had they not heard the bunker door open?

“You two look kinda serious,” Dean said. “Am I missing something?”

“No,” Sam said shaking his head. “We were just chatting.”

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but Cas beat him to it. “Dean, did you remember to get cherry? It’s my favorite.”

“Of course. I got cherry and apple,” he said, putting the desserts on the coffee table. “Alright, let’s eat some pie.”

Sam retreated to his room, leaving Dean and Castiel to their pie. Cas was right. He’d been waiting for Gabe all this time. Letting him set the pace of their relationship. Waiting for Gabe to tell him what he wanted. Maybe Gabe couldn’t do that.

Trust was such a big thing for them both. It was something they needed to build. How could they do that with Gabriel leaving all the time? How could Sam trust that he was going to stick around? His biggest fear was getting close to Gabriel and having him leave him. It would devastate him. A part of Sam was holding back, trying to keep him at arm’s length. Sure, he wanted to sleep with him. The guy was a sex god. Insanely hot, sweet and vulnerable. All of those things appealed to Sam. Gabriel appealed to Sam. Like no one had in a long time. He loved Jess and losing her destroyed him, but this thing with Gabe was different. More intense. Losing Gabriel at some point was a real possibility and Sam didn’t know if he could handle that. Didn’t know if he wanted to. Was it worth the risk?

But he knew it was. He just had to be smart about it. He needed a plan. And then he needed Gabriel here.

 

A few hours later Sam left his room in search of food. Pie sounded really good. Hopefully, they left him some. Planning had made him hungry.

He snagged the last piece of cherry pie from the kitchen and headed for the living room. He had time before putting his plan into place. Maybe he’d watch some movies with Dean and Cas. The lights were off, but the TV was on. Dean and Cas sat close to each other whispering. He didn’t know if they were talking about the movie or something else. It didn’t matter. Their body language made it clear they didn’t want any interruptions. Sam assumed Cas hadn’t put his plan into place yet, because if he had they probably wouldn’t still be in the living room. They were off to a good start though. He silently wished Castiel luck as he took his pie and a glass of milk back to his room.

After he finished his late-night snack and cleaned up, he decided to put the first part of his plan into place. He sat on the side of his bed, fully clothed, and prayed.

“Gabriel, this is Sam. It been three weeks. I know you needed some time. I just wanted to let you know that I want to be ready. I’m sitting here in my room, preparing myself for you. I’ve got my lube…”

“Hey, Sam.”

He turned around to see Gabriel lounging on the other side of the room. “Hey, Gabe.” Having him there, looking like sunshine and sin all tied into one delicious angel, took his breath away and made him forget what he wanted to say.

Gabriel walked around the bed his eyes roaming over Sam’s body. “I think they call that false advertising.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Yes, but not in the way you think.” Gabriel leaned back against his dresser, oozing sex. It really wasn’t fair.

Sam sat up straighter, trying to hide his body’s obvious reaction. “What do you mean?”

“You can pray directly to one angel, but that doesn’t mean others can’t hear you,” he said with a smirk. “I had to stop before you corrupted some of our new recruits.”

Sam could feel the blush on his face and pushed back the humiliation that others— _that Cas_ —might have heard him. He shook it off. Gabe showed up. That’s all that mattered.

“As hot as it is to see you all flustered like that, and it is hot, Sam. If no one’s getting naked, I think I’m gonna bounce.”

“No, Gabriel, wait.” Sam stood up. He couldn’t let him leave. Not yet. “We need to talk.”

“That’s going to be difficult,” Gabriel said. “The only picture in my head right now is one of you stretched wide preparing yourself for me.” Gabriel adjusted himself and shook his head. “You put that picture in my head, Sam, so it’s your fault I can’t concentrate.”

Sam forced himself to focus on Gabriel’s face and not the growing bulge in his jeans. This was important. “Gabe, please. I have a plan.”

“Really?” Gabriel stepped closer to him. “What kind of plan?”

Sam’s heart pounded as Gabe grew nearer. He had to focus on the plan, not the sexy angel in front of him. “A plan that will help us figure out this thing between us.”

“Do I have any say in this plan?” Another step closer.

Sam resisted the urge to back up. “Not really.”

“So, you’re taking control then?”

Sam could feel the heat from Gabriel’s body. “Yes,” he said, breathlessly.

Gabriel smiled. “I like this plan already.” His eyes dropped to Sam’s mouth as he moved closer. “Go ahead, Sam,” he said, his voice husky. “Take control.”

The plan no longer mattered. Nothing mattered except his need to feel Gabriel. To touch him. Sam cupped his face, pulling him into a heated kiss.


	5. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a plan, but is it one Gabriel can follow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to all for the kudos and comments, especially Spaceyshipper, babymoose, and gabzzZz for your comments on Chapter 4. This chapter was so long, I had to divide it into 2 parts. I hope to get the second part out soon. There will be a little smut in the next one!

 

Chapter 5

Gabriel had dreamed of Sam’s lips for three long weeks. Kissing them, sucking on them, stuffing them… He replayed the feel of them over and over in his mind.

And now Sam was kissing him with hard punishing kisses, and Gabriel couldn’t think straight. “Sam,” he moaned. It was a request, a plea for more.

Sam grasped the back of Gabriel’s head and pulled him closer, taking what he wanted.

Their bodies melded together as Gabriel wrapped his arms around him. His hands eagerly explored the firm muscles of Sam’s back. They were both hard already and he couldn’t help the needy sigh that escaped him as Sam bit and sucked on his neck. The stubble on his chin rubbed up against his collarbone. So freaking hot.

This was a bad idea. He had to stop it. Sam was already pissed at him. And pushing him away would only make it worse, but he couldn’t let it continue. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to stop. He wanted more than just sex with Sam. There was that little voice in his head that he couldn’t get rid of. The one that said having sex with Sam would end this whole thing. That afterwards Sam would leave him, realizing that Gabe wasn’t worth anything more than that.

Sex was out. He had to build Sam’s trust, but damn if he knew how to do that. After 3 weeks he still hadn’t figured that one out.

Gabriel pulled away, holding Sam at arm’s length and taking deep breaths. “Sam.” he said, holding a hand up. “Give me a minute.” He focused on the floor of Sam’s bedroom, trying to get his body under control.

Sam waited silently. He didn’t seem angry. More like resigned.

_Shit._

“So, Sam, was this your plan?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. “Because so far it’s working.”

Sam shook his head. “No. I didn’t mean to do that,” he said with a sigh. “I’m sorry.” He ran a hand through his hair, and Gabriel had a hard time not following suit. He wanted to touch his hair. To grab it, pulling Sam’s head back as he sunk to his knees…

Gabriel stepped back. He was still to close to temptation. This was too important to get lost is a haze of hormones and want. He cleared his throat. “No apologies necessary,” he said. “You can kiss me any time.”

Sam crossed his arms, staring at him. Gabriel could see the anger wasn’t gone. It was there simmering in the background. “It’s been three weeks, Gabriel. Without a word. That’s not acceptable. Three weeks is too damn long.”

“I’m not really good with human time,” Gabriel said. “I’ve been alive for eons so three weeks is like that.” He snapped his fingers. Sam flinched and he felt like an ass. How many times had snapping his fingers caused Sam pain? Too many times.  

Sam didn’t say anything for a minute. He just narrowed his eyes, a good sign he wasn’t buying it. Sam was always too smart for his own good. “Well let me tell you, it’s long, Gabe. Longer than I’m willing to wait.”

“Good to know, Sam.”

“Do you even see us being together? I mean longer than five minutes?”

“I do. I really do. You’re my jellybean, Sam.” His heart sped up. What if Sam didn’t believe him? Didn’t take him seriously.

Even though Sam huffed a little in disbelief, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Relief flooded through him. Sam liked the idea of being his jellybean. They just had to get past the trust issue.

“Fine, Gabriel. But I need to know when.”

“The exact date and time?”

“No, but an idea.” He raised his hands in frustration. “Come on, Gabe, work with me here.”

“Soon. It’s gonna be soon. Because I can’t stand being away from you.”

“You could have fooled me.” Sam stared at him before finally continuing. “I think we need to figure out what ‘soon’ means. Five years?”

Gabriel thought about that. Was it what Sam wanted? A glance at his scowling face told him no. “That’s way too long. What do you think?.”

“I was thinking five.”

It couldn’t be years. “Months?”

Sam didn’t react, so he kept guessing. “Weeks?” Nothing. “Days?”

“Five minutes.”

“Sam,” he said shaking his head. Did he mean that were starting now? What if he couldn’t do it? What if he lost Sam before they even had a chance? He tried to keep the panic from showing on his face, but he knew he wasn’t successful.

“Calm down, Gabriel. I’m not proposing a lifetime commitment.”

“I know,” he said, looking at the picture on his nightstand. Sam and Dean were standing in front of the impala. A rare picture of both of them looking happy. Sam didn’t understand at all. It wasn’t a fear of commitment exactly. It was a fear of not being good enough. Of letting Sam down. Of getting hurt himself when it all went south. And it was bound to go south. He looked away. Sam wouldn’t understand the fear in his eyes.

“This is what I want. I want five minutes of your time. Every day. We don’t have to do anything. Talk a little. Make out a little. I don’t care but I need at least five minutes every single day.”

“That’s not much time, Sam.”

“Really? I haven’t seen you for three fucking weeks, Gabriel.” The anger was definitely still there.

“Yeah, I know,” Gabriel said. “But leaving you is the hardest part.”

Sam glared him and he knew he was getting no sympathy. Not like he deserved any.

“It’s five minutes for practical reasons. If you’re here for only five minutes there’s less chance Dean will find out. When Dean and I are on a hunt, I’m just—I’m not sneaking out.” Pain flashed across Sam’s face and Gabriel knew, he just fucking knew, Sam was thinking about Ruby and all those times he snuck out to do unspeakable things with her.

This wasn’t that. And yet they were still sneaking around. Was Sam ashamed of them? Of him?

“Copy that, Sam,” he said with a smile, grateful the shadows in Sam’s eyes were gone as quickly as they’d come. “So, we’re keeping Deano in the dark?”

His jaw tightened. “I don’t need my brother in my business.”          

“Yeah, okay. I get it.” He wanted to touch him. Soothe the tension in his shoulders and on his face. But he didn’t dare. One touch and he might not stop. “So, you want me to pop in in the mornings. A dose of Gabriel to start your day.” He waggled his eyebrows again and Sam laughed. Just what he was going for.

“No,” Sam said his smile lingering on his face. “I have coffee for that. At night, right before bed, I’ll call you and you pop in.”

“I’m not sure that’s going to work. Cuz at night it’s going to be harder to resist you.”

“That’s your problem, not mine.”

“I like forceful, Sam. So hot.”

“Stop looking at me like I’m a piece of cake you want to devour.”

Gabriel avoided the obvious response about eating and Sam because he couldn’t go there. Not yet. “Make me,” he said instead.

“Child.” Sam shook his head. “That brings me to the other reason it has to be five minutes.”

“Not following.”

“Five minutes isn’t enough time to have sex.”

“I beg to differ, Sam,” he said. “Is that a challenge?”

Sam stared in his eyes. “Gabe, the things I want to do with you. To you… Will take longer than five minutes.”

The intensity in his eyes left him breathless.  “You started this, Sam. You were the one wanting to have sex,” he reminded him.

“I still do,” Sam said with a sigh. “Listen, I know it’s confusing, Gabe, but I’ve done the whole relationship built on sex, obsession, and addiction. I can’t do that again. I want more than that with you.”

“I get it.” Gabriel stuffed his hands in his pockets. Otherwise he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from reaching for Sam and never letting go. “Every relationship I’ve ever had has been about sex.”

“Even Kali?”

“Yeah well…” What did he say to that? He wasn’t talking about Kali. Not yet. Maybe not ever. “I’m in, my little Sam-bean. Let’s do this.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

The smile on Sam’s face was worth everything. The wanting, the waiting, the denying himself for the first time in forever. Sam was worth it. The silence was full of unspoken things. Feelings neither wanted to admit. He had to do something to break the tension. “Does this mean no fooling around? Cuz, I don’t think I can do that for very long. You’re hard to resist, kiddo.”

Sam blushed adorably. “Yeah, well, that’s why it’s only 5 minutes.”

“Sam,” he said stepping closer. There was no way he could last without touching him at all. No fucking way.

Sam laughed, holding his hands up. “Don’t worry, Gabriel, fooling around’s allowed. Let’s just save the heavier stuff for later.”

Sam didn’t have to say any more. Gabriel knew it was about trust. That was fine with him. He had to make things right or at least as close as he could get. No way was he going to screw this up.  

But it brought up a good point. “How long are we doing this five-minute thing?”

“I didn’t get that far, honestly.”

“One hundred and five.”

“What?”

“That’s how long we should do this. One hundred and five days.”

Sam watched him, his eyes narrowed. “That’s pretty specific, Gabriel.”

“That’s the number of day’s I made you relive your brother’s death over and over.”

“I know why you did it.”

Gabriel shook his head. “Doesn’t matter, Sam. It doesn’t. I was arrogant, trying to get my point across. I knew it would hurt you but at the time, I thought it was worth it.” He crossed his arms. “It wasn’t.”

“I think this is something we need to talk about. Not right now,” Sam said, his jaw tight as if he was remembering all the ways Dean had died. Maybe he was.

“I know I can never make it up to you, but I’d like to try.”

Sam nodded, opening his mouth and closing it again. He took a deep breath, but his eyes shied away from Gabriel.

“Spit it out, Sam.”

He faced him, his arms protectively crossed. “The groundhog day experience wasn’t the worse part,” he said running his hand through his hair before looking back up at Gabriel. “It was the six months after. Living every day not knowing if I was going to see my brother again. I hated you, Gabriel. I wanted to hunt you down and kill you.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He was an idiot for even bringing it up. It was way too early to try to deal with all this. He didn’t even deserve Sam. Maybe he should go now before they both got hurt.

“Don’t you dare.”

Gabriel glanced up in surprise. Did Sam just read his mind? Probably didn’t have to. It was obvious Gabriel didn’t do well with conflict. It was easier to just run than to see the pain in his eyes.

Sam glared at him, his chest rising and falling as he tried to get his emotions under control. “You don’t get to decide for me Gabriel. I’ve had ten years to think about this. I’m not going to lie. You hurt me. But I understand why you did it.” Sam ran his hands over his face. “I really don’t want to get into this right now,” he said stepping closer. “Just, please don’t leave.”

“Okay. So, let’s do this. We table this convo for another time. And I can add the 6 months, that’s about 180 days, to our original plan.”

“I can’t wait that long. That’s almost a fucking year. Too damn long.”

Sailor Sam was his fav. He loved listing to him cuss. A kink he didn’t know he had. “You’re absolutely right, Sam. How about we add one day for every month. So that’s one hundred and eleven days.” It still wasn’t enough to make things right, but it was a start.

“I don’t know, Gabe,” he said. “I want you now. How am I going to wait a hundred and eleven days?”

“We can still do stuff, remember?”

“Remind me.” Sam’s eyes practically smoldered. Was that really a thing?

“Let’s see, there’s kissing…” Gabriel took a step forward. “And touching. And other stuff.”

“Show me.”

“Probably not a good idea, Sam.”

“You are not in charge here, Gabriel,” he said. “So less talking and more doing.”

“Bossy Sam is hot.” But he pulled Sam to him reaching up to kiss him. He kept the kisses light, teasing. He wanted to swallow his mouth, but he couldn’t do that without messing everything up. Sam was testing him. And he was determined not to lose.

Sam grabbed his hips. His big hands wrapped around him, and Gabriel almost lost it then and there. He dreamed about those big hands. about being manhandled… but he couldn’t think about that. He pulled away.

“What’s the matter, Angel-boy? Is this more than you can handle.” Sam’s smile was almost predatory, and he knew he’d been right.

This was a test.

And he was going to lose.


	6. The Heat is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is being punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another update! Thanks for all the love, guys! Hope you enjoy this one. As I promised it has some smut. Thanks to Spaceyshipper, MiaSif, and gabzzZz for your comments on my last chapter. You inspire me to write more!

Gabriel backed up, his eyes never leaving Sam, and he tripped over his own two feet. Graceful. But it was worth it to see the grin on Sam’s face. The man was seriously beautiful, especially when he smiled. And those fucking dimples. The thoughts in his head oscillated between gooey emotions he didn’t want to analyze and pornographic images of dipping his tongue in Sam’s dimples and licking his cum off his face. He was so screwed.

He stopped retreating when his back hit the wall. Sam still wasn’t moving, but his smile widened. Gabriel held up his hand to shield his eyes. “Could you put those things away?”

Sam tilted his head in confusion. “What things?”

He shook his head. “Nevermind.”

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Sam moved closer, invading his space.

“Nope. Nada. No way.”

“You know you want to.” He put his hands on the wall, caging Gabriel in, as he loomed over him.

“Sam…You…I…um.” The words stumbled out of his mouth. He couldn’t think. Not with Sam so close. His heart pounded, sending his blood southward. “Dimples,” he finally said in way of an explanation.

“This is torture for you, isn’t it?” Sam leaned closer, his warm breath ghosting against his skin. “You’re trying to be good, but it’s killing you.”

The wall kept him from falling. He could hardly think, let alone stand on his own. Sam made the problem worse by kicking Gabriel’s left foot out to spreading his legs further apart. Then he brushed lightly against Gabriel’s already strained erection.

_Fuck._ His whole body was on fire, burning with want and need. Self-restraint had never been his strong suit. He was barely holding on.

“Gabe?” Sam said against his ear. The smell of coconuts was like an aphrodisiac as his hair slid across Gabriel’s cheek. Sam nibbled on his neck. “Do you want me?”

“Yes,” he said his voice barely a whisper, pushing his hands against the wall to keep them from grabbing the man in front of him.

Sam kissed him again, moving down his neck. “Do you want to touch me?”

He nodded, not sure he could form coherent words.

Sam continued his journey, his kisses becoming more heated. Gabriel tilted his head to give him better access. Sam’s breath was hot against his neck. “Do you want me to fuck you against this wall?”

 All he could muster was a needy whimper.

“That requires an answer, Gabe.”

“Please, Sam,” he said, his body shaking with the need to touch him. To give in. Maybe this was what Sam wanted. “Yes, dammit.”

Sam threaded his hand through Gabriel’s hair and pulled his head back. “Then maybe,” he said, sucking harder on his neck. It went straight to Gabriel’s dick, and he could imagine those lips wrapped around his cock. “You shouldn’t have…” Sam bit down on his shoulder, and Gabe almost lost it. “Waited three weeks.”

Gabriel felt the loss when Sam straightened up and dropped his hands. “What?” His body thrummed with unmet need and his mind was mush. He glanced up at Sam. His eyes were still dark with passion but there was also a hint of anger. That’s when, his words sunk in.

“Three fucking long weeks, Gabe.”

“You’re punishing me,” he said taking a deep breath and trying to gain some control over his body.

Sam walked over to his bedside table. He took a long sip of water from a glass Gabriel hadn’t noticed before.

He tried to ignore how hot Sam looked when he swallowed. Those thoughts weren’t helpful at all.

“Yes,” Sam said. He seemed calm, but there was a noticeable bulge in his jeans. He wasn’t totally unaffected.

“Well played, sir.”

Sam watched him, his eyes searching for something. “This is not a game to me,” he said finally. “If we’re going to do this—” He looked away for a second, taking a deep breath, before focusing back on Gabriel. “I need you to be there when I call. Every. Single. Day. You can’t just show up when you want.”

The vulnerability in Sam’s face broke his heart. He didn’t trust him at all. But he wasn’t the only one with trust issues. “I can do that,” Gabriel said. “But here’s what I need.” He stepped closer. “I need you to call for me. Every. Single. Day. Not skip a day because you’ve been hunting with your brother and you’re tired. Or you just don’t feel like dealing with my crap. Every day.”

“God, we’re a mess,” Sam said, his eyes a little misty.

“This is true.” He wanted to kiss him. To reassure him that it would all be okay. But he honestly didn’t know if it would be. What if they couldn’t do it? Trust was so hard to build and so easily broken. It would just take one day. One time. And it would be over.

“Okay,” Sam said. “You need to go because I have a thing.” He started to unbutton his shirt, and Gabriel couldn’t take his eyes off the skin being revealed to him. Sam had an amazing chest. Not that he’d seen if before now, but the man could fill out a t-shirt.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Sam stopped and glanced at Gabriel. “I’m taking care of this little problem you caused.” He gripped himself through his pants, letting out a breathy moan.

Gabriel bit his lip. “I could help you with that you know.”

“I got it thanks.” Sam reached into his top drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

_Fuck_. He was still being punished. Lesson learned. Don’t piss off the nerd hunter. “You’re killing me here, Sam.”

“I tell you what,” he said. “As a sign of good faith, I’ll let you listen in.” He placed the lube on the nightstand and unbuttoned his jeans. The zipper sounded loud as he pulled it down.

Gabriel couldn’t take his eyes off the bulge barely contained in Sam’s white underwear. A wet spot appeared at the top, and he thought he might faint from lack of oxygen to his brain.  He licked his lips. “Maybe I could watch.”

“No way,” Sam said. “I need more time, Gabe. I’m not ready for that.”

“But I’ll be good. I promise.”

“You don’t get it. If I’m jacking off and you’re in the room, there’s no way I’m not touching you.”

Gabriel swallowed, pressing down on his own erection to gain some control. “Listening is good.”

Sam smirked, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and pulling it open. “Only this once, Gabe,” he said. “Throughout this whole deal, you only get five minutes each day. That’s it. No watching over me or listening in.”

Gabriel’s eyes flew up to his face. “Hold up. I don’t know if I can agree to that.”

“You have to. Fair is fair. I don’t get to know anything about you,” he said, hands on his hips. “I can’t see where you’re at. I don’t get to spy on you, and I don’t want you to do that to me either.”

“But what if you need me.” Panic flooded through him. Hunting was dangerous. “What if something goes wrong?”

“If I need you, I’ll call, okay?” Sam said. “No matter what time of day or if Dean‘s there. I’ll call you. I promise. But you know I’m a big boy.”

Gabe smirked at him, his eyes traveling over his body. “Yes, you are.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can,” Gabriel said, his eyes going serious. “But maybe, just maybe, if the world needs saving, let someone else do it for a change.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Sure.”

“But that’s not going to happen, is it, Sam?” he sighed. “We both know you and your brother will always rush in to save the day.” He shut those thoughts down. He’d been keeping tabs on Sam since he got out of that prison. Since Sam admitted that he needed him. Now he had to step back and let Sam be Sam. It wouldn’t be easy. And the truth was, he could still watch Sam, and the hunter wouldn’t even know it. But Gabriel would. He couldn’t do that. He had to trust that Sam would call him if he needed him. “You’re going to be the death of me, Sam Winchester. No need for an archangel blade.”

“So dramatic, my sweet little angel-boy,” he said with a lopsided smile. “Don’t worry. Most of the time, Cas is with us, so we’ll have angel protection.”

“So not fair.” But he knew he had no right to complain. Sam was being generous. It was a test. This was all a test for them both. One Gabriel was determined not to fail. “Okay.”

“Now go but keep your ears on.” Sam sat back on his bed, getting comfortable. He still had his jeans on, but his shirt was open wide, revealing miles of gorgeous muscles. His legs parted as he settled in and just like that Gabriel was rock hard. Again.

He had to go now if he was going to leave at all. He started to snap his fingers, but Sam stopped him.

“Gabe, wait,” he said. “Everyone’s not going to be able to hear this, right?”

“No, Sam. It’s not like praying. And don’t worry, you won’t be broadcasting on Angel Radio.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sam shifted, pushing down on his cock, and not looking at Gabe.

Did Sam have an exhibitionist kink? Did he like to be watched? That thought was not helping his situation at all. “I’ll just keep our connection open so I can hear you.”

“You can do that?”

“I am a Celestial being. There’s so much I can do, Sam. The powers I possess...”

Sam shifted again, biting his lip, his eyes darkened with lust. “Can we, I don’t know, talk about this later? I got this thing.”

“You can’t look at me like that and expect me to leave.”

“One hundred and eleven days, Gabe. Then you can fuck me or be fucked all you want.”

“The mouth on you, Samsquatch, and I mean that as a compliment.” He sighed. “One hundred and eleven days.”

“Surely that’s not too long to wait for an archangel who’s been alive for eons.”

“Touché.” He studied him, memorizing the way Sam looked. His legs were spread open, his hand down his pants, and he was palming himself through his underwear. His nipples were hard pebbles and as Gabriel watched, Sam reached up and pinched one.

_So hot._ “Time to go,” he said. “See you tomorrow, Sam.”

“Gabe?” His voice sounded wrecked.

“Yeah?”

“You’ll be listening?” Gabriel could hear a hint of vulnerability in his voice, and he wanted to scoop him up and never let him go.

“Count on it,” he said with a wink before whooshing out of the room.

Gabriel settled into the place he called home these days. A self-improved castle of sorts. A place he wanted to bring Sam to one day. He stretched out on his bed, relieved to find the connection still in place.

“Gabe? I hope you’re listening.” Sam’s whispered words sounded close, like he was there in the room with him. “I feel kinda silly, actually. I wish I could hear your voice.”

“You shouldn’t have sent me away,” Gabriel said, although there was no one to hear him. He had a huge castle but he was completely alone. Still, he had Sam’s voice and that was enough.

“Are you ready, Gabriel? Ready to share this with me? You’re probably already touching yourself.”

He was now. Gabriel gripped himself through his jeans. He wished he could actually see Sam all spread out, like a smorgasbord, but he had no problem picturing it.

“Wait, I’m sorry. I’ll be right back,” Sam said. It sounded like he was putting his clothes back on.

_What the hell?_ That’s not how this was supposed to go.  Was Sam just jerking him around. More punishment? Of course, he deserved whatever Sam dished out.

“Okay, I’m back. I had to get a beer. I need alcohol for this.” His voice was breathless, and Gabriel suspected Sam ran the whole way.

“I’m stripping again. Are you naked yet, Gabriel?”

At the suggestion, he snapped his fingers and his clothes disappeared. Closing his eyes, he listened to Sam’s voice and imagined him as he last saw him, on his bed with his legs spread open.

“I’m taking off my jeans because they’re just in the way. Not sure if you want the play-by-play but I’m the one in control here so you’re going to get it.”

“Oh, I want it Sam. You can’t imagine how much.”

“I’m just wearing my unbuttoned shirt and my underwear, in case you’re interested.” He could hear Sam drinking and then the bottle being put on the nightstand. “Ah, that’s just what I needed.”

The bed squeaked a little, and he imagined Sam shifting around getting comfortable. Gabriel gripped the sheets to keep from touching himself. He wanted to make this last as long as possible.

“Fuck,” Sam gasped. “My hand is cold from the beer bottle. It feels good though. If you were here, Gabe, I’d pour this cold beer on my stomach and have you lick it off. I want to feel your tongue on me.” His voice sounded like pure sex.

There was no way Gabriel was going to last. Sam’s abs were glorious. He could imagine running his tongue over his heated skin. The taste of him. Sam’s hands in his hair pushing him lower. His heart pounded in anticipation.

“But since you’re not here,” Sam said. “I’m drinking the beer. No sense in wasting it.” He took another swallow, and Gabriel growled in frustration.

“I want you to touch me, Gabe. Your hands all over me. My back, my chest, running up my legs…not touching where I want it most. I can imagine you teasing me, wanting to see me fall apart.” His breathing increased with each word. “I’m touching myself now. Imagining your hands on me. It’s not enough but knowing you’re listening and touching yourself makes me so fucking hard.”

Gabriel bit his lip. The pain helped him focus. But it was all for nothing because bossy-Sam was back and that was one of his biggest kinks.

“Pull my underwear off, Gabriel,” Sam said. “That’s it, slowly. I want your mouth on me, sucking me down.”

“Fuck, Sam.” How was he supposed to last? He’d waited as long as he could to touch his dick, wanting it to last, but he couldn’t resist any longer. Sam’s words scorched through him. He wanted him so much. Wanted to swallow him whole and watch as Sam fell apart.

“Gabriel, oh God, Gabriel, yes.”

He tried to slow down his thrusts, but the sounds Sam made and the thought of his hard, hot shaft in his mouth had him losing control. He could hear Sam stroking himself faster and faster.

“I’m fucking your hot mouth, my hands twisted in your hair,” Sam said, his voice breaking on each breath. “And then you look up at me with those golden eyes. My angel…oh fuck,” Sam cried out as his orgasm hit him, taking Gabriel over the edge with him.

It took a minute or two for him to recover, but once he could think again, Gabriel focused on Sam. He heard heavy breathing and shuffling on the other end. Then he heard him drinking again. Whether it was the rest of the beer or the water he had beside the bed, he couldn’t tell. 

“Still there, Gabe?” he said at last. “Not gonna lie, I’m a little embarrassed. I got a little…carried away.  And I didn’t mean to call out your dad’s name. Sorry.”

Gabriel chuckled. He could imagine the blush on his face. Awkward Sam was adorable. “Dad’s used to it by now,” he said out loud to no one. He’d have to remember to tell him that tomorrow. Not that Sam would want to be reminded.

“Anyway,” Sam continued. “I’m a mess. I’m going to take a shower. See you tomorrow.”

It was quiet, and Gabriel wondered if he should sever the connection. But there was something Sam wasn’t saying that kept him listening.

“You can choose what we do tomorrow, if you want,” Sam finally said his voice barely a whisper. 

Gabriel could hear the worry, the fear that he might not show up, and it broke his heart. Getting close to Sam was one of the scariest things he’d ever done, including fighting his brother, Lucifer. And every time he left, he caused Sam more pain. He couldn’t do that anymore. He had to fight that impulse, the one that told him to run as fast and as far as he could. 

Sam let out a breath. “Bye, Gabe. Don’t forget to turn off the radio. No more listening in.”

Gabriel waited until he heard the door to Sam’s room shut and then he severed the connection. “Don’t worry, Sam,” he said. “I won’t let you down. I promise.”


	7. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to gabzzZz for your comments! And to all those who left Kudos!

Sam shook his hands out to release his pent-up energy. The excitement of seeing Gabriel again so soon made him restless. He was as giddy as a kid at Christmas. Although to be honest, Christmas was never that great for him. But it felt exactly like this. The anticipation centered not around whether Santa would come, but whether his dad would make it home so they could celebrate as a family.  His hopes were always sky high and would, more often than not, get dashed when his dad wouldn’t make it. The parallels bothered him if he thought too much about it. Gabriel’s history of running away should have tempered his expectations, but the hope danced through his body, spiking his adrenaline. He jumped up, rushing over to the bookcase to find another book. His fingers trailed over the spines of the old books, glad to have something to do with his hands.  

Over the last few years, he’d felt he was destined to be alone. Almost as if he was broken--unable to care or have anyone care about him. Losing Amelia was the final straw. He’d shut himself off to the possibility. But Gabriel awakened not only hope but the realization that caring about someone was possible. Even if it didn’t work out, he was still grateful for that.

He couldn’t hold back the smile on his face. No amount of skepticism or trips down memory lane could bring him down. This was the most excitement he’d felt in a long time over someone else, and he was going to enjoy it.

Dean scowled at him. “What the hell’s up with you?”

“Nothing,” Sam said, trying to remove his smile and failing. “Can’t I be in a good mood?”

“You can,” Dean said thumbing absently through the book in front of him. “But you usually aren’t.”

“That’s not true.”

Dean sighed and gave him his full attention. “Not gonna lie, Sammy. Last couple of weeks, you’ve been moody as shit.  And now, suddenly, you’re little miss sunshine?”

“Is that actually a question?” Sam shrugged his shoulders. “Honestly, Dean, I just figured a few things out and I feel good about it.”

Dean stared at him and Sam resisted the urge to squirm under his brother’s scrutiny. “Want to share?” he asked.

Did he really think it would be that easy? “Sure,” Sam said. “You want to tell me what’s going on with you and Cas?”             

Dean turned back to the book he was reading. “Nope.”

“Then I think we’re done here.”

His brother didn’t even glance up. “Whatever. Have your little secrets. I don’t care.”

Sam laughed. The fact that it bugged Dean not to know everything going on in Sam’s life was just icing on the cake.

Dean shook his head as he walked over and pulled another book off the shelf. “Stop grinning like an idiot and get back to work.”

They were doing research today on a possible case. In fact, for once they were studying first and blasting later. They’d been contacted by Earnest, an old hunting buddy of their dad’s. He was hunting what appeared to be a Japanese tengu and needed some help. Sam convinced Dean to find out as much as they could from the Men of Letters library before they stepped in to help.  

Research was the thing Sam liked best, so it was a good day all around. The memory of Gabriel eyes smoldering right before he kissed him kept Sam drunk on the promises in their depths. As evening approached he was a little more nervous. But he was glad the first step in their plan, the first meeting with Gabe, would be in his room. On his own turf. That wouldn’t always be true. In fact, they would be leaving for Indiana soon to catch this thing they were hunting. After that, getting away for Gabe-time would be more difficult. But no matter what, Sam would make this work. He knew Gabe had trust issues mostly stemming from his family. His father deserted him. His brothers turned on him. How many times had Lucifer killed him?

Gabriel had been in hiding for so long, pretending to be someone he wasn’t. Hell, Sam and Dean had tried to kill him on more than one occasion themselves. So yeah, he got it. Gabriel had trust issues. Sam couldn’t mess this up. He was going to be there for him no matter what. But could he trust Gabe? He wanted to. God, he wanted to. But Gabriel had left him so many times. Not always through a fault of his own, but fake death aside, he could have given him a sign. And not just the Casa Erotica video.

He wondered if Gabriel would make it every time. He was pretty sure he would make it this first time but then... it had been three weeks without a sign, so he couldn’t be one hundred percent sure.

After they’d made their plans for the next day, Sam stood up and stretched. They had as much information as they could find without being there. “I think I’m gonna turn in.”

“Really? It’s a little early.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m tried.”

“From looking at books all day?”

“Goodnight. Dean.” He could make a snappy retort, but he didn’t have time. He had an angel to see.

Sam stood in the center of his room contemplating that age-old question. What should he wear? He felt stupid. Its not like they were going out.

But should he wear the clothes he’d been wearing all day, or should he wear his sleep clothes? God, he just wanted to call him, not agonize over crap like a teenage girl. In the end, he changed into a t-shirt and sleep shorts. Maybe, he’d eventually be comfortable enough to only wear his boxers. But his clothes were an extra layer of protection. Which was strange since he was practically stripping in front of Gabe last night. This was different. It was like a date. A five-minute date. Sam took a deep breath and shook his nervous hands out once again. It was go time.

“Gabriel.”

Nothing. He sighed. All that build-up for a Gabriel no-show. Sam squeezed his eyes shut. This couldn’t be happening. Gabriel had promised.

“Hey kiddo.”

Sam’s eyes flew open. He didn’t know whether to hit him or kiss him. The delay had only been seconds but it was long enough for Sam to realize how much it would hurt when…if Gabriel took off again.

Gabriel stepped closer. “You didn’t think I would show.” It wasn’t a question and the pain in the angel’s eyes reminded Sam that he wasn’t the only vulnerable one. “I’m sorry. Cas held me up. It’s hard to prepare when I don’t know when…” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. It won’t happen again.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said. “I wish I could give you the exact time but when we’re hunting--”

“Nope.” Gabriel took his hands in his. “It’s all good, Sam. You call, and I’ll be here. Them’s the rules.” He    looked edible in jeans and a button-down shirt. No jacket this time, but that made sense. Only five minutes. Less clothes to take off. Not that they were going to start there, but it was Gabe’s turn to choose.

Sam’s heartrate tripled in excitement as Gabe watched him. “Do you know what you want to do?” He kept Gabriel’s gaze. They didn’t have time for things like looking away.

“Yup,” Gabe said, his hand threading through Sam’s hair to pull him closer. “This.”

Their lips met. The kisses were sweet and teasing, almost chaste, but Sam could feel them all the way to his toes. He wanted more, but he knew why Gabriel held back. He didn’t want to start something they couldn’t finish. Five minutes was not long enough. And there were things unsaid that probably needed to be said.

Gabriel pulled back a little, nipping at his jawline, causing his knees to go weak.

“So,” Sam said breathlessly, “you don’t want to talk?”

The question didn’t even slow him down. “Nope.”

“Because we probably should…”

“Sam,” he said, glancing up at him. “It’s my turn. And I want to kiss you. No talking.” He smiled that Gabriel smile. The impish one that fit him perfectly. “Unless it’s about how awesome I am at kissing.” He pulled Sam down again and kissed him thoroughly. This time his tongue explored Sam’s mouth igniting a fire that threatened to burn through him.

“Gabe,” he breathed as Gabriel trailed hot kisses down his neck. “You _are_ an awesome kisser.”

“I’ve changed my mind,” he said, licking at the pulse point on Sam’s throat. “I need you to shut it. Talk on your own time.”

“Make me.”

“Fuck, I love when you get feisty, Winchester.” He kissed Sam again, ending all conversation.

Sam finally got with the program. If Gabe wanted to make out, then he was all in. Going on the offense, he deepened the kiss, their tongues twisting together.

Gabriel moaned as Sam grabbed his ass and pulled him tight, grinding against him. Finally, he pulled away.

“We only have a few minutes, Sam. Don’t start what you can’t finish.”

Sam had to catch his breath before he could answer. “When you leave here and go back to wherever the hell you’re staying, I want you hard and ready and jacking off to thoughts of me.”

“You think I don’t do that already? Bring it on.”

Gabe kissed him again before slowing it down. He peppered light kisses on his cheek and against his hairline. His lips touched his brow and Sam closed his eyes. Gabe carefully pressed light kisses against his eyelids. Time seemed to stop, held still by the emotion in the air.

“You’re afraid I won’t show,” Gabriel finally whispered. “I’m afraid of that, too. The urge to run today was overwhelming.”

Sam pulled back, so he could see Gabriel’s eyes. “Then why didn’t you?”

“Something stronger kept me here.”

“What?”

Gabriel traced Sam’s lips with his thumb. “The thought of losing you.”

“Gabe…” A loud blast startled them, and they jumped apart.

“What the hell was that?”

Gabriel smiled, no longer serious. “It’s my alarm, Sam.”

“Our five minutes are up already?”

“Four. I left a minute for goodbyes.”

Sam took a deep breath, trying to get his pounding heart under control. “You really need an alarm?”

“To wake me out of my Sam-induced coma?” he said. “Oh, Hells yes. I need an alarm.”

“Well, unless you want Dean running in here, you need to turn it down.”

“Good point.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Sam sighed, knowing he was being unfair. He kissed Gabriel again, biting on his lower lip before pulling back.

“That’s my motto, kiddo,” Gabriel said. “Leave them wanting more.” He wrapped his arms around him, as if he was afraid to let him go.

They enjoyed a few more fierce kisses before the blast went off again. This time Sam heard it in his head, instead of in the room, and Gabriel was gone.

Sam shifted himself in his sweat pants. Why had he suggested five minutes? Why not an hour? But he knew why. The short time limit forced them to say what they wanted to say. Do what they wanted to do. And there was always tomorrow. Doubts still bothered him, but he had to trust in Gabriel. He remembered his words. The way Gabe kissed him. The need…the desperation. And he knew Gabe would be back.

Sam crawled into bed and turned off the light. He thought about Gabe back at his place (and in his mind it looked a lot like Sam’s bed). How he was probably right now stroking his cock to thoughts of Sam. It was a heady aphrodisiac. Sam pulled his pants off, and imagined Gabe was with him, touching him, his eyes bright as he looked up at Sam before swallowing his cock.

That’s all it took to have Sam coming all over his stomach. He really needed to practice his self-control unless he wanted to embarrass himself once he and Gabe finally got together.

The realization that sex with Gabe would happen made him smile. The idea that he would have to wait 110 days for it to happen dampened his mood a bit, but he would put that time to good use by building trust with Gabriel. When it finally did happen, it would be amazing. But also, terrifying. Because it wasn’t just about sex. He wanted so much more with Gabriel.

He was already half-way in the love with the angel as it was. 


	8. Drills, Grills, and Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel drills and gets grilled in Heaven and it's Day Two for Gabe and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am sorry it has been so long since I’ve posted anything. I have not abandoned this story. In fact, during NanoWriMo I wrote about 30,000 words on this story. It’s all rough though so I have to clean it up before posting. I have 22 chapters so far. I will be posting every Saturday morning (CMT) but sometimes it will be this and sometimes it will be French Kiss Mistake

Just Another Day

Chapter 8

Day Two

Gabriel perched on the side of the desk, swinging his right leg and sprinkling paperclips all over the top. Why they even need paperclips in heaven? The whiteness of the room, of the whole place, irritated him. Heaven wasn’t some clean, sparkly place. It had plenty of filth.

“Get off my desk.” Naomi glared at him, crossing her arms.

Speaking of such. “What’s your problem princess?”

“I said, get off my desk.”

“Touchy. It’s not like I’m hurting anything.” Making her angry was his new favorite pastime. Okay, second favorite.

“It’s unbecoming of an angel.”

“You’re unbecoming of an angel,” he mumbled loud enough for her to hear. “And so’s your haircut, but I wasn’t going to mention it.”

Naomi crossed her arms and gave him the evil eye. “You realize you're not in charge, Gabriel?”

He stood up. Even though in this body he was short, he was intimidating. As he powered up, he tilted his head. She flinched a little. Good. “I believe I outrank you, Naomi.”

She stared at him, not backing down. “These angels need someone who's going to be here for them. We both know you've got one foot out the door. So yes, maybe you saved us, but they won’t follow you. Most of the time I think you don't even want to be here.”

He was saved from having to say anything or smite her--both were options he hadn’t ruled out—as Castiel entered her office.

“Gabriel I …” he paused glancing from one to the other. “What's going on here?”

“Just some friendly discussion.” He smiled at Cas before glaring at Naomi.

“We’re done here,” she said, sitting down. She glared at him then down at the mess on her normally spotless desk.

“For now.” Gabriel hated that she was leading the angels but what could he do? She was right. He wasn’t ready to make a commitment like that, and Castiel, well, he had his own demons and no faith in his own leadership. And of course, he had Dean. It reminded him that Castiel was still hunting with the boys. Not that he wanted to hunt. He was a lover not a fighter. But to get to spend all that time with them? With Sam? That might be worth it.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure, Bro. What's up?” They left Naomi at her desk, shaking paperclips out of her papers with a scowl on her face. Good. Bitch. He’d heard what she did to Cas, and he wanted to smite her for it. Not that he could really say anything. Hadn’t he done the same thing? He wondered if Cas knew that he had killed Dean over and over. It was before Dean went to Hell and Castiel raised him out. Back then Cas knew of the Winchesters. Of course, he did. It was their destiny. But he hadn’t laid a hand on Dean until he raised him. That’s when he was lost. Ask anyone.

“What’s going on?” Castiel asked.

They’d reached Cas's office, although it wasn't really an office just an area they usually gathered to discuss things. A pair of white chairs flanked a long white table. It suited their needs.

“Nothing’s going on.” His brother could usually see right through him, so it was time for a diversion. “How can you stand working with Naomi?

“Do not change the subject,” he said. “You seem preoccupied.”

“I don’t like her, Cas.” He toyed with the crystal pen holder he swiped from her desk. What did she need pens for anyway? “You know this.”

“I'm not talking about Naomi. What’s going on Gabriel?”

“Nothing. I’ve just got a lot on my mind. I'm new to all this…being home.” He was gone so long, it seemed unreal being back among the angels. He didn’t quite fit anymore. Not like he ever did in the first place.

Castiel put a hand on his shoulder. “I know, brother. Tell me about yesterday. We were discussing Amitiel.”

Gabriel plopped into one of the chairs. “He’s a rogue angel. Reminds me of myself when I was younger.”

“You left, Gabriel. We were talking and then you were gone.”

“Oh, that? That was nothing. I had a thing.”

“What thing?” He narrowed his eyes.

“You don't need to know everything about my life.”

“You just can't pop in and out whenever you want, Gabriel. We are trying to build something here. The angels need a leader.”

“They have Naomi.”

“Exactly,” he said with a huff. “They need a leader.”

“Why don't you do it, Cas?”

“You know why.” Castiel looked down. Gabriel felt bad for even bringing up. He hated that look in his brother's eyes. “They need you, Gabriel. You’re the last Archangel.”

“Sit down, Cas. You’re giving me a crick in my neck.”

Castiel sat down, although he didn’t look happy about it.

“Look, I’m doing the best I can here,” Gabriel said. “It’s not like I’m taking off for weeks at a time.”

“Really? Because I'm pretty sure you were just gone for three weeks.”

“I know, but I mean _now_ I’m not taking off for weeks at a time, _now_. Well since yesterday.”

“Gabriel…”

“Listen, Cas,” Gabriel said with a sigh. “I’m sticking around okay? I'll be here.” If he couldn’t get his brother to believe him, how could he expect Sam to?

“So, you’re not going to just pop out in the middle of our conversations?” When Castiel was stuck on something, he was well and truly stuck.

“Well I can't promise that. When you gotta go, you gotta go.”

Castiel stared at him, a worried look in his eyes. “What are you hiding?”

“Nothing. Nada.” He spun the pen holder on the table, as he contemplated how to distract his brother. “Still slumming it with the Winchesters?”

Castiel glared at his change of subject. “The Winchesters.”

“Moose and Squirrel. You know, the guys who started and stopped the apocalypse.” Gabriel held up his hand. He had to get control of this conversation and get rid of those suspicious lines between Castiel’s brows. “How's hunting with Dean going?”

The lines disappeared and Castiel smiled. Gabe wondered if that's how he looked anytime anyone mentioned Sam. Probably. They were both severely screwed.

“It’s been interesting. I was aware they put themselves in danger at an alarming rate, but it was different when I didn’t see it. Now it's just concerning. If I’m not there, I worry that something will happen, and I won’t be there to bring them back.”

“When normal people die, they die, Cas.”

“You think I don't know that?” He shook his head, maybe to dislodge the image that may have conjured up. “Sam and Dean are not normal.”

Gabe had to agree with him there. And he would always bring Sam back. Always. Dean too. “Alright. So, what’s up with this kid?”

Castiel let out a breath. “Amitiel? He’s defiant.”

“What did he do?

“He somehow rearranged all the training schedules so there was more fighting and less class time.”

Gabriel laughed. “Everyone loves recess.”

Castiel didn’t even smile. Clearly, he was not amused.

“Come on, Cas. We did so much worse, in our time. Well, maybe not you. You were a freaking boy scout.”

“It’s dangerous. We have a mission and fewer angels. We can’t condone it.”

“It’s a New World, Castiel. Angles have free will. You started that crazy fad. You have to live with the consequences.”

Castiel ignored his little speech. “Are you going to tell me where you went yesterday?”

He was like a bulldog or Naomi when her halo was bent out of shape.

“I had a meeting.” He wasn’t lying. It was a Sam-filled meeting. Not that he usually minded lying, but this was Castiel. He could tell.

“A meeting?” His voice was skeptical. “At 9:00 in the evening?”

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure it was only 5:00 pm in Adak, Alaska.”

Castiel looked away. He was caught, and he knew it.

“But it’s interesting, little bro, that your clock is set on Winchester time.”

“That’s not true. I just…”

Gabriel waited but nothing else came out. “Admit it, Castiel. You and Dean are synchronized.”

Castiel opened his mouth and then shut it again. His eyes narrowed. “Who were you meeting in Alaska?”

He sighed, feigning defeat. “Nonyo.”

“Nonyo who?”

“Nonyo business.” Gabriel laughed at the look on his brother’s face. His confusion had quickly turned to irritation.

“Gabriel,” Castiel said with a growl.

“Dude, lighten up,” Gabriel said, standing up. It was almost time for drills. “You used to have a sense of humor.”

“I never had a sense of humor.”

“Okay, you got me there.”

 

As Gabriel led the recruits of the newly formed Angel Army through military drills, he started by giving them an inspiring speech about them being warriors of the Lord. Cas rolled his eyes, which was insubordinate, not to mention rude. At least he wasn’t hounding him anymore. No matter what Cas thought, he meant what he said. They might not be an actual army, but the angels needed to be able to defend themselves. Following orders was necessary at times, but they also needed to be able to think for themselves. It was the only way they could keep the lights on in Heaven. The only way to keep from becoming extinct.

Gabriel stood on the sidelines leading cadence as the angels ran around a makeshift track and repeated his words.

_I don’t know but I’ve been told_

_Angel wings are made of gold_

_I don’t know but it’s been said_

_Naomi’s wings are made of lead_

_Sound off: I, 2_

_Sound off: 3,4_

_Sound off: 1, 2, 3, 4…1, 2…3, 4._

Gabriel tapped his foot to the beat. They were getting pretty good at this. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naomi enter the room, scowling.

“Seriously?” she said, glaring at him. Shaking her head, she turned back around and walked out.

As Castiel worked with the troops…er angels on weaponry, Gabriel’s thoughts turned to Sam. Not that those thoughts were ever far away. He knew Sam wanted them to talk more during their five minutes, but he couldn’t. He'd already exposed himself and not in a good way. He’d told Sam that he was the only one he wanted and that was so true. But he couldn’t admit how deep he was in already. How much he cared for him. It was terrifying. and every instinct he had told him to stop before he got hurt. This wasn't a pain he can heal.

Explaining this to Sam would freak him out. Probably. He also risked freaking himself out. If he jumped in too soon, it could trigger that flight response. He already had the urge to run, but it was something he could control. Taking it slow was really the only way. But he could show Sam how much he meant to him. How much he needed him not to give up on them. He needed that connection with Sam. It wasn’t just about sex. Even though it had only been five minutes, it was one of the most meaningful five minutes they had together. He was excited and terrified to find out what tonight’s five minutes would bring. It was Sam’s turn to choose. Gabe agreed to do anything he wanted. and he knew, he just knew, it wouldn't just be kissing. There would be talking.  

“Gabriel?”

“What?”

“I've called your name several times.” That speculative look was back on Castiel’s face. Great.

“Right. Okay. Ready to finish this up?” The most important part of not repeating past mistakes was to understand those past mistakes. That’s why a history lesson was always part of the training. Naomi fought against it. Her philosophy was that angels should be good little soldiers and do what they’re told. Another reason he liked the idea. Anything that pissed off Queen Bee was fine with him.

Gabriel started getting restless at one point during the lesion, and it took him a minute to figure out why. This was usually when Sam called him.

“Is there a problem, Gabriel?” Castiel’s eyes bored into him.

“Nope.”

“You seem…twitchy,” he said. “That is a word, is it not?”

“Yes. It’s a word. You make me sound like a drug addict or a vamp needing blood.”

But Castiel didn’t back down. “And?”

“I’m fine.” But Cas wasn’t far off the mark. Was he excited? Nervous? Or just needing his Sam fix? And how could he avoid being in a conversation with anyone, especially Castiel, when he didn’t know exactly when Sam would call. He was on the Winchester time zone. He gave Cas hell about it, but he was just as pathetic.

Castiel squeezed his arm. “Gabriel, I …” He stopped tilting his head. “Sorry I have to go. Dean’s calling.” And with a flutter of wings, he was gone.

Gabriel glanced around at the now empty space. The new recruits were finished and had all wandered off. He was left alone wondering what Castiel’s abrupt departure meant. Did it mean Dean wanted his angel to snuggle with or that the Winchesters were on a hunt? Were they in danger right this minute? He promised Sam he wouldn't peek or listen in. He was going to keep that promise but it was hard. All he could picture was Sam needing him and not being there. After what felt like days later but was probably only an hour or so Winchester time, he got the call.

“Gabriel.”

Sam's voice, soft and intimate, did things to him. And not just to his body. To his heart. Those thoughts were fleeting because as soon as he heard his voice, he popped in. They were in a bathroom, not he didn’t think it was Sam's. There wasn’t much room with both of them in there. The wallpaper screamed cheap motel. They were on a hunt. _Fuck._ “Hey, Sam.”

“Hey.” Sam smiled, his shoulders relaxing.

He hated that Sam had doubts. That he thought maybe, maybe Gabriel wouldn’t show. Building trust was going to take him forever. “How are you?”

“Good,” Sam said. “But we don't really have time for pleasantries.”

“It’s not a pleasantry. I want to know how you are.” Gabriel stepped closer. “I’m worried about you.”

“Why?”

Gabriel glanced around the small bathroom. “You're on a hunt.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s nothing.”

“Tell me about it?”

Sam sighed. “I'm not wasting our five minutes talking about a job.”

Gabriel nodded. He’d have to pry it out of Cas later. But did he really want to know? This was torture. He shook off his worry. He wanted to enjoy his time with Sam. “So, what's on the menu?”

“Archangel.” He pulled Gabriel close and kissed him.

Gabe sank into the kiss. Into him. He needed this connection. Maybe they _were_ just going to make out. That was okay with him.

Sam pulled away, running his hands through his hair. “Sorry. I just I had to do that.”

“What have I told you, Sam?” Gabriel said, putting their heads together. “Never apologize.”

Sam kissed him harder this time, like he just couldn’t help himself. When they pulled apart again, Sam looked away.

“Something on your mind, kiddo?”

He sighed. “Everything.”

“Want to share?”

“I had words. Lots of words. They were good words, but hell if I can remember them now,” Sam said, his voice low. His hands cupped Gabriel’s face, making him feel safe and cared for.

“I’m down with not talking, but it’s your call.”

“It’s just…Dean.”

Now he was confused. “You want to talk about Dean?”

Sam shook his head, and Gabriel had an urge to run his hands through his beautiful hair.

“I don't want Dean to hear us.”

Gabriel gave in to his urge and ran his hand through Sam's hair, tugging it slightly to expose his long neck. He loved Sam’s scent of coconut and man mixed together that made him think of tropical beaches, the hot sun, and the hot man in front of him. They would have to do that sometime. Take a vacation. One where they could be naked most of the time.

He placed slow kisses on his neck. Sam’s pulse increased beneath his lips. He licked the pulsing vein and then nipped at his jaw. "So, no talking?"

“Shut up, Gabe,” Sam growled in his ear. And then he devoured his mouth, pulling him close so he could feel exactly how much Sam enjoyed their make out session.

A bang on the door startled them and they jumped apart.

“Sam?” Dean said. “What are you doing in there? If you're whacking off, I don't want to know about it. Just get it over with. I need a shower.”

“Give me a minute.” He shook his head and chuckled.

“What?” Gabriel whispered.

“He used to do that to me all the time when I was a kid.”

“And were you whacking off?”

Sam rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the blush on his face. “I was 16. What do you think?”

“So hot.” Gabriel attacked his mouth again, biting his lip. Sam ground against him, moaning his name.

“Dude, are you watching porn on your phone? Seriously, it’s my turn.”

His quick breaths teased the side of Gabriel’s face. “I hope Dean doesn’t notice my phone on the nightstand.”

“He might just walk in,” Gabriel whispered. That would suck, but those thoughts flew out of his head as Sam grabbed his ass, rutting against him.

The buzzer sounded in their heads and Gabriel tried to pull back. They only had a minute left. Sam held him close, not letting him move as his hand squeezing his ass. Being mauled by a turned-on Sam was hot as fuck. Their time was almost up but he wasn’t going to pass this up. No way. Instead he whispered, “Is this what you like, Sam? The thought of getting caught?”

Sam moaned loudly and then pulled back in shock. “Shit.”

“Be as loud as you want,” Gabriel said with a wink. “I soundproofed the room.”

“You can do that?”

“Hello. Archangel.”

“And you couldn’t do it sooner? Or was this your way of us not talking.”

Gabriel shook his head. “You were just so cute, trying to be quiet. And I love talking to you, Sam.”

He frowned, still looking skeptical.

Dean banged again. Sam gave Gabriel a pointed look. Gabriel rolled his eyes and took the soundproofing off.

“What's the problem now, Dean?”

“It's too quiet in there. I just wanted to make you sure you're still alive.”

Sam huffed in frustration. “Can I get some fucking privacy for five damn minutes?” They heard Dean moving away from the door. “It’s like he has radar or something. Like he knows what I’m up to.”

Gabriel’s gaze traveled down to Sam’s obvious bulge. “Let’s hope he doesn’t know what you’re up to.”

“We need more time,” Sam whined kissing him again. Then the buzzer went off again.

Gabriel didn’t even try to take care of the problem Sam caused when he got back to his place. Later he would replay the whole thing while jerking off, but now all he could think of was Sam left with a hard on and an impatient Dean. He laughed at the thought. It would probably take at least another five minutes for Dean to get into the bathroom, and this time there would be no soundproofing.  

 

 

 

 


	9. Monsters Behaving Badly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three and Four-Sam and Dean hunt a monster that doesn't go by the rules, Castiel ups his game, Sam really doesn't want a soda, and Gabriel doesn't play fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this is late, but I've been sick. To make up for it, I'm posting this and the first chapter of a Snarry fic. Any Snarry fans out there? I am also working on the sequel to French Kiss Mistake. Also if anyone has ideas for what Gabe and Sam can do on their 107 days left, let me know! If it works with what I've got, I might be able to use it. With credit of course!

**Day Three**

Something was off, but Sam couldn’t quite put his finger on it. They’d tracked the monster to southern Nebraska. The hunt was going well. Too well. In fact, it was all a bit too easy. Several bodies in several states showed up, giving them a trail to follow.  All bloody, but at least they knew what the thing was and how to kill it. They had fought Lamias before. The impala was packed with silver knives, rosemary, and salt. They just had to wait for the thing to strike again.  

Dean was in a great mood. He’d called Cas in as soon as the bodies started dropping, and the angel had been with them the rest of the way. Sam suspected his brother’s good mood could be attributed to that more than the excitement of a case actually going well. Sam had called his brother out, saying that Cas was probably needed in Heaven. Not that Sam minded Cas being there, he just liked giving Dean a hard time. Dean replied that he wanted to consult with Cas. Was that what they were calling it now? Of course, Sam was happy to do his own kind of consulting with Gabriel. Not that he’d mention that to his brother.

Sam sighed. Gabriel seemed to be on his mind all the time. He knew they needed to talk. That was the point of the whole five-minute thing--to get to know each other. To learn to trust each other. It wasn’t just about how great a kisser Gabriel was. Or how good they felt together. So far, they hadn’t done much talking. And tonight it was Gabriel’s turn to pick. Sam didn’t really care though. They had time. A hundred and nine days to go. Plenty of time to get to know each other.

“Are you going to eat that or just stare lovingly at it?” Dean watched him with an smirk on his face. He didn’t realize his brother was paying attention. Especially with Cas sitting right next to him.

“How’s your food Cas?” Sam asked, ignoring his brother.

“It’s fine.”

Sam started to pick at his food again. He wasn’t hungry, and he blamed Gabriel for that. But he stopped separating his tomatoes from his cucumbers when he noticed Dean reaching out to touch Castiel’s arm as they talked. It was barely noticeable. Just a brush of fingers against the skin. Huh. There was an awful lot of touching going on. And then Cas reached up and wiped a crumb off of Dean’s lips. He almost dropped his fork in surprise. What the hell? Had something happened between them? And how had he missed it?

Sam surreptitiously watched them both, and when Dean got up to go the bathroom, he saw his chance. "Cas, what are you doing?"

Cas gave him that squinty-eyed puzzled look that was almost his trademark. "I'm eating lunch." 

"No," Sam said, "I mean what are you doing with Dean?"

Castiel squinted even harder, adding a head tilt. "I'm eating lunch. With Dean."

Sam took a deep breath. It would do no good to piss the angel off. He took a drink of his water, glancing up to make sure that Dean was still in the bathroom. "Cas, I’m talking about all the touching that you and Dean are doing. What's up with that?"

"Oh.” He nodded his head with a slight smile on his face. "That.” He leaned in as if telling him a great secret. "It's a little experiment I'm doing,” he said with a hint of joy in his voice. “I just kind of introduced touching into our relationship. I pat him on the shoulder or touch his hand or something small to see how he reacts."

“It looks like it’s working."

His smile grew. "I know. I can't believe how Dean’s responded. Now he's doing the same thing. I don’t think he even notices.”

"So, you haven't talked to him then?"

"I talked to him all the time." Again, with the confused stare.

"Cas, you know what I mean. Have you talked to him about—" Sam waved his hand to indicate the two of them.

"Well, no,” he said, giving Sam a soulful puppy dog look. “I don’t think I'm ready."

"Fine. That's fair. Well, it looks like this approach is working Cas. I’m happy for you.”

"I'm happy for me too," Castiel said with a smile, his face lit up. "What about you and Gabriel? How are things going?"

"Well," Sam began—

"What did I miss?" Dean asked, suddenly there. Did he hear any of their conversation? He didn’t looked pissed so Sam assumed not.

“Nothing,” Sam said shaking his head and leaning away from Castiel. He hadn’t realized until that moment how close he and Cas had been. That was something sure to make Dean suspicious.

“What are we talking about?”

“Lunch.”

“The case,” Sam said. Unfortunately, they both answered at the same time.

Dean glanced from one to the other like he was missing something. “Which is it?”

Sam almost laughed at the panic on Castiel's face. “Dean, we’re talking about eating quickly so we can get on with the case. We still have to prepare for tonight. Knives don’t just bless themselves.”

“Oh, okay. There's always time to enjoy a meal, Sam.”

“Yeah.” He sipped his water, hiding the smile on his face.

“Seriously, you can't just ignore the good things in life because you're hunting the bad things.”

“Oh, I agree totally with you, Dean.”

“I as well,” said Castiel.

Dean seemed satisfied with that. “Now, where is that waitress? I need some pie.”

~

Sam wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop the shivering of his entire body. Nebraska was freaking cold. It was well past midnight so the frigid air had a chance to really settle in. They’d waited for hours for the Lamia to strike, but it was a no show. Although it didn’t match up with the research he’d done, the only thing they could do now was wait for another opportunity. He stepped to the other side of the vending machine in front of the crappy hotel room they were staying in. Not only did it help protect him from the wind, but it also protected him just in case Dean got out of the shower and came looking for him. He took a deep breath of ice-cold air and let it out again.

“Gabriel.”

The angel appeared instantly, the smile on his face contagious. “Hey, Sam,” he said, glancing around at the deserted area. “What are we doing outside? Are we having a camp out?”

“Dean’s been bitching about me spending so much time in the bathroom, so I thought I'd shake it up a little today.”

“You picked a good night to do it. You’re freezing.”

“I am but that's okay.”

“Here, let me warm you.” Gabriel pulled him into his arms, and it helped. It really did. He was an archangel. He probably didn't feel the cold. Gabe ran his hands up and down Sam's back, and Sam just sunk into him. “Feels so good.”

“Is there anything you wanted to do beside stand here and have me hold you?”

“Your turn,” Sam mumbled, not sure he was coherent. He could stay like this in Gabriel’s arms forever. He snuggled against his chest, and Gabriel held him tighter.

“Are you okay, Sam?”

Of course, he’d pick up on it. Gabriel was like that. He cleared his throat and pulled back a little. “Yeah. I just hate sneaking out, you know? This. Outside. It feels more like we’re going behind Dean’s back.”

Gabriel searched his face. “It reminds you of Ruby?”

“Yeah. It really does.”

“You do know this isn’t the same thing right, Sam? I'm not sure that Dean would even care if he did know.”

Sam nodded, not trusting his voice. Shame at the memory of Ruby and all the things he did during that time coursed through him. He couldn’t even look at Gabriel.

“Hey, kiddo,” Gabe said, tipping his chin up. “It’s not the same at all. You’re not sipping on my grace or plotting an evil plan. We’re just making out.”

“We’re not making out.”

“All in good time, Sam,” he said with a wink.

He laughed. Gabriel knew exactly what to say to cheer him up.

“What’s your biggest fear when it comes to your big bro finding out about us?” Gabriel asked.

“I don't know. I mean, you're right. I don't think he would care at all. And it would be a little hypocritical of him at his point.” Sam shifted in Gabe’s arms so he could see him better. “By the way Dean and Cas have moved their relationship into touching.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It's an experiment Castiel is trying.”

“Interesting. How’s that work?”

“Well, Cas just absently touches him to see if Dean will follow suit.”

“And does he?”

“Yeah.”

“So, according to my little bro’s theory, if I was to touch you—” He placed his hand along Sam's neck his thumb pressing against his pulse. “You would do the same?”

Sam touched him in the same spot. Gabe’s skin was hot to the touch and his lips wanted to follow suit. “Exactly.”

“What happens if I do this?” He kissed him softly on the lips.

“You know, I think Cas is on to something,” Sam said, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s neck so he could kiss him over and over. It was dangerous getting this close to Gabe when they only had minutes. He finally pulled away. “So what about you?”  

“What about me?” Gabe asked.

“Are you afraid of Dean finding out?”

“Yes. But not for the reason you think.”

Sam backed up a bit. “What reasons do I think?”

“You think Dean would be pissed because of some of the things I’ve done.”

“You did kill him over and over.”

“True. But that’s not it. I think Dean’s very protective of you.”

Sam snorted. “You think?”

“And I think he’d worry about me taking off and breaking your heart.”

“Are you going to do that, Gabe?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Gabriel’s eyes held his. “No. Not ever.”

That should have been enough. “Do you still think about it? About leaving?”

Gabriel smiled sadly. “Every single day.”

Sam nodded breaking away from his gaze.

“But I fight that urge, Sam. Most of my angelic life has been spent running. It’s my thing. Now that I have something to stick around for, I’m not messing that up. No way. Now kiss me like you mean it.”

“I do mean it,” Sam said, feeling suddenly lighter. Gabriel wasn’t going to leave him. He’d known that already, hadn’t he?  He kissed Gabe, trying to keep it light. They were running out of time.

Gabriel trailed kisses down his chest, touching any exposed skin he could get to. “Did you bring any change, Sam?”

“What?” Sam couldn’t think with Gabriel kissing him like that. All he wanted was to push him down lower, his lips all over his body.

Gabriel pulled away and gave him a serious look. “Do you have any change?”

“Why do you need change?”

“I don't but isn't Dean gonna wonder when you don't come back with soda after going to the vending machine?”

“I guess.”

“And after being gone so long?”

“I don't want to talk about soda anymore,” Sam said. “I don't want to talk.” He kissed him again, getting lost in the feel of Gabriel’s lips. When the alarm went off, it made no noise but everywhere Gabe touched him vibrated. Maybe they could find use for that alarm later when their five-minute-days were finished. “One minute,” he whispered.

Reluctantly, Gabriel pulled away.

“What are you doing?”

“Saving you from your brother,” he said as he pulled Sam closer to the front of the vending machine. Sam watched the door to the hotel room making sure Dean didn't appear. Gabe rapped his hand against the machine and a soda fell. It was the exact one Sam would've picked.

“Someone's been paying attention.”

“Sam, you have no idea. Attention to detail is my middle name.”

“I remember.” He didn’t want to think about Mystery Spot or TV Land, but he knew everything Gabe threw together was perfect down to the very last spoon in the diner.

“Hey,” Gabe said, pulling him back into his arms. “Come back to me.” Gabe kissed him again, banishing the ghosts from the past. “I can’t wait to see what you have planned for us tomorrow.”

The timer went off again, and he was gone, leaving only the feel of his hand against Sam’s cheek.

When Sam returned to the room, Dean was perched on the side of the bed, flipping the TV channels, his hair wet.

“Where have you been?”

“Soda run,” he said holding out the soda, and silently thanking Gabriel.

“Took you long enough.”

He searched Dean's face for any sign that this reminded him of Ruby, but thankfully, he found nothing.”

“Yeah I just had some stuff think about.”

“Pretty cold night to be wandering around. You know that thing is still out there, Sammy. Not too smart.”

Sam wasn’t worried. He had an archangel protecting him. But he couldn't tell Dean that. “Yeah you’re probably right.” It was best just to agree.

“What’s on your mind, Sam.”

Sam shook his head. “Nothing, just thinking.’

“If it’s about Gabriel, Cas says he’s pretty busy in heaven. I’m sure everything's fine. Nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah I think you're right.” Sam slipped into bed and pulled the covers tightly around him. He almost wanted to take another shower just to warm-up but that would make Dean really suspicious. Sam closed his eyes picturing Gabriel. His smiling face was the last thing he thought of before he fell asleep.

**Day Four**

The hunt was a bust. Just when they thought they had the Lamia figured out, it blew up in their faces. Literally. They hadn’t even touched the thing. He had a time washing that monster-dust out of his hair and now Dean was in the shower. Castiel had floated away, duty or some such crap. Dean wasn’t one to linger in the shower. so he had to hurry.

“Gabriel.”

The reaction was instant, and Gabe was there standing in front of Sam, smirk on his face.

“Hey kiddo.” He glanced at the crappy motel room. The wallpaper peeling off in shots. “I really love what you’ve done with the place.”

“Dean's in the shower though so we need to get on with it.”

Gabriel just chuckled at that. “It’s five minutes, Sam. No matter what.”

“Right.”

“What's on the menu for today?” Gabriel looked him up and down, and Sam wanted nothing more than to haul him in his arms. But they were just postponing the conversations that needed to happen.

“I thought we could talk.”

“Talking’s good.” As Gabriel moved closer, Sam backed up. “Where you going, Sam? We need to stay in the same time zone here, okay?”

Sam shook his head, a smile on his face. “The closer you get to me, Gabriel, the harder it is for me to think, let alone talk.”

“I'm okay with that.”

“My turn.”

“Fine,” Gabriel said spreading his arms out. “What do you want to talk about?”

“How are things in Heaven?”

“Seriously? That’s what’s on your mind? Well, let's see… Naomi's a bitch. Castiel still needs to get laid. And I’m having a blast whipping the young recruits into shape. Next topic. Like how’s the hunting business?”

“Next topic.”

“Really?”

“Okay. It’s fine,” Sam said. “Fantastic. Next topic.”

“Wow. It must be worse than I thought.”

“No, Gabriel, I just don’t want to spend our five minutes talking about it.”

“Well what do you want to talk about?”

Sam didn’t say anything. He felt a little stupid actually. All this build up for what?

“Seriously, Sam. Did you not think about it beforehand?”

“I’ve been a little busy.”

“You know what I think? I think you have a question you’re nervous about. Lay it on me.”

Sam didn’t have the luxury to stall. They only had five minutes, less now. And Dean could walk out at any time.  He really wanted the answers to his questions. “It’s a two-part question.”

“Of course, it is,” Gabriel said.

Sam ignored his remark. “Where is your favorite place to go? And where is the one place you haven’t been to that you want to go?”

Gabriel thought for a minute, tapping his chin with his finger. “My answer is the same for both.”

“Gabriel,” Sam said, shaking his head. “It literally cannot be the same.”

“Sure it can be, Sam. Have some imagination.”

Sam gave up, throwing his hands up. This was Gabriel, after all.  “Fine. What’s your answer then?”

“My favorite place that I've been to and the place I most want to go to that I haven’t been to is… anywhere as long as I'm with you.”

“Gabe,” he said softly, his heart melting. But could he trust him? 

Gabriel grabbed his hands. "I'm not joking, Sam. I have been almost everywhere you could possibly be in this world, and beyond. The place is no longer special to me. It’s the person that makes it special. And you’re my favorite person. Definitely, my favorite Winchester. That's my final answer, and you cannot change my mind.”

“Come here,” Sam said pulling him in for a kiss. Gabe deepened the kiss, and he forgot all about his questions.

Finally, Gabriel pulled away. “Sam, we only have a few minutes. You're trying to distract me. It’s your turn to answer those questions, and I know you have answers. I know that's why you asked them.”

“You're clever for an archangel.”

“That's why you adore me. Quit stalling.”

“The place I liked being at the most was the Grand Canyon with Dean and my dad. It was the first vacation we actually had, and it wasn't really even a vacation. We had a hunt there, and I convinced dad to take us to the Grand Canyon. We were together as a family doing normal family stuff, and it was beautiful and amazing. You're right, Gabriel. It was being with my family that mattered, it wasn't actually the place.” Sam felt a little bad that his answer wasn’t cheesy or romantic. It didn’t involve Gabriel at all. At least not the first part.

“What about the place you want to go to?”

“You’ll probably laugh.”

“Probably.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Hawaii.”

“Really?”

“Yes, because Dean and I have been all over the United States. We've gone to every single state except two.”

“You don’t want to go to Alaska?”

“I'm not one for the cold. North Dakota's probably the most I can handle. And Hawaii is beautiful, at least in the pictures. I think they've got everything—sand, waterfalls, and volcanoes.”

“Sounds groovy.”

“Don't make fun of me.”

“I’m not,” Gabriel said, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. “You’re adorable.”

“But I don’t want to go without you.”

“We’ll do that Sam. I…”

The door clicked open, and Dean was there interrupting them. Sam glanced around. Gabriel was gone. They hadn't even gotten their full five minutes.

“Hey can you grab my Coconut oil for me?”

“Really?” Sam said. He felt breathless and his heart was pounding. Thankfully, Dean didn’t seem to notice.

“It keeps my skin soft. I forgot it. It’s in my bag.”

Sam hurried and got him the oil, and Dean shut the door again.

Great. They almost got caught. “Gabriel,” he whispered.

“Right here, Sam,” he said. “I never left. I just went invisible girl.”

“What are you Wonder Woman?”

“Something like that. Want to see my golden lasso?”

The buzzer went off. Shit one minute.

“So what do we want to talk about for our last minute?”

“I'm done with words,” Sam said. He pulled him closer and held him tight. And then pulled him in for a kiss. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

“For what?”

“You didn’t leave.”

“Sam, I want to do all the things with you and not just those things,” he waggled his eyebrows. “I want to do normal everyday things like take a family vacation.”

“Even though you’re an archangel?”

“Especially because I'm an archangel. I’ve never had those normal moments. I had gambling. I had addiction. And porno stars. But I’ve never had a happy family life.”

“Me either. Not really. I mean, I’m happy with Dean but…”

“I get it.” He touched Sam’s face softly. “The thing is I never even wanted those things before. But with you, I want it so much—”

The buzzer went off again and Gabriel was gone. Sam felt that sense of loss he always felt when Gabriel left, but he couldn't forget his words. He wanted to go everywhere with Sam. He wanted them to have a life together. They still had to work out their trust issues, and that could take a while, but for once, he actually felt like it could all work out.

“Sam, the showers all yours.” Steam followed Dean out of the bathroom as he rummaged through his clothes.

“I already took my shower.”

“Yeah, but you like to spend a lot of time in there lately, doing God know what.”

“Shut up, Dean.” He ignored his brother and pulled up his laptop. He needed to find out more about this crazy unpredictable monster they were chasing.

 “Are you doing research?”

 “Maybe.”

 “We killed the thing, Sam.”

 “It exploded on it’s own, Dean. Something isn’t right.”

 “Today was a win. Let it go.”

 So he did. For now. Not that Dean would know that. Instead of researching why a Lamia would just explode into dust, he brought up one of his favorite tourist websites and imagined what it would be like to swim in the Pacific Ocean with Gabriel by his side.

 


	10. Another Brick in the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam do some talking...and not talking. But that's totally Sam's fault since he's the one who's wet and naked when Gabe shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks everyone! All the kudos makes me want to write more! Thanks, Redamber79, bananamilkunie, Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89, and archanonomous and all the others who've left comments. I love knowing what you think!

Chapter 10

 

Day Five

Gabriel noticed a pattern. Which was all he had since Sam stayed stubbornly silent on anything related to hunting. That pattern revolved around Castiel. When his little bro flitted in and out of Heaven throughout the day, the boys were in the bunker. And Gabriel could breathe a little easier. When he left for long periods of time, sometimes days, the Winchesters were on a hunt. His theory was confirmed each time Sam called him. Cheap hotel meant hunting. Their four days together gave him just enough data to support his assumption. And if it held true, Castiel’s absence in Heaven today meant Sam was hunting and possibly in danger. He understood Sam wanting to prove he didn’t need someone holding his hand. He was a big boy. Gabriel had to smirk at this, causing Naomi to frown at him. He was in Heaven. There wasn’t a lot to do at the moment. He was just waiting to see if Cas showed up. He smiled at Naomi. Not because he had any good feelings toward her, but because it always seemed to freak her out. She rolled her eyes and left the room. _Bye Felicia_.

Where was he? Oh, yeah. Sam was a big boy. He sighed at the images that thought produced. He daydreamed a moment on that muscled body: broad chest, tight abs, and strong back. He had to stop there. Heaven probably wasn’t the best place to think lustful thoughts, especially about a Winchester. The point being, he trusted Sam to be able to take care of himself. That didn’t stop him from worrying about him. Castiel was tight lipped about what they were hunting. Gabriel had the feeling it was not their usual monster. He cleared his mind of those thoughts. Thinking of Sam in danger wasn’t helpful. It tempted him to break his promise to Sam and go after the thing himself. He went back to thinking of Sam’s chest and what it would feel like to run his tongue…

“Gabriel.”

He popped in, his face flushed, as he tried to control his body. Just being around Sam got him hot. It wasn’t good to start out that way. But those thoughts were fleeting as water sprayed in his face. He sputtered, opening his eyes against the onslaught. A very naked and wet Sam Winchester stood in front of him. Did he conjure this image up? He could. He had that power. He could make anything out of nothing.

“Gabriel. You’re drooling.”

Nope. This was the real thing. “How can you tell with all this water?” The 70’s style shower curtain told him they standing in the shower of a cheap motel. Which confirmed this was a hunt. Awesome. But he couldn’t let his concern for Sam ruin their five minutes.

“Is it Christmas?” he said instead, his eyes roaming over Sam’s delicious body. “Or my birthday?”

Sam shook his head, his hair plastered to his head. Drops of water ran down his face and continued their journey south. Gabriel was fascinated and envious of those drops. “Eyes up here Gabriel.”

He forced himself to study Sam’s face. A small smile lingered on the edge of his mouth, but his eyes narrowed in worry.

“This thing is, Dean’s getting suspicious, and I can’t have that. I’m spending too much time in here. Five minutes with you and then another five minutes or so taking care of _things_ after you leave and then another ten in the shower…”

“Couldn’t you take care of _things_ while you shower?”

“It adds more time, no matter what,” Sam said with a huff. “The point is that Dean is getting suspicious. So, I figured we could combine things.”

He looked so vulnerable, like he was worried Gabriel would be angry with him. That was insane. “I’m all for combining, Sam.” He let his eyes wander to emphasize his point. “Any time you want to combine, you just let me know.”

“Gabriel, I'm serious.”

“You think I’m not?”

“We almost got caught yesterday,” he continued, ignoring his comment. “Dean will never come in when I’m in the bathroom.”

Gabriel wasn’t against showering with Sam. At all. But he did love listening to Sam try to justify it. “We could of met outside again.”

Sam narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out Gabe’s angle. “It reminds me of Ruby. And this is not that. Also, that thing we’re hunting is kind of dangerous—”

“Dangerous?” He was suddenly serious. “Tell me, Sam.”

He shook his head again. “No, Gabe. I can take care of myself. We talked about this.”

“But if it's—”

“No. We are not having this conversation. I'm naked and wet surely there are betting things we could do? Maybe you could take off some of those clothes?’

“I’m good, Sam. No sense in tempting fate.”

“Not like you need to take them off.”

Gabriel glanced down. His shirt was plastered to his chest, hiding nothing.

“It’s your turn to pick,” Sam said, his voice rough as his gaze slid over Gabriel’s body.

“Eyes up here, Sam.”

Sam laughed, and it sounded a little feverish, but his eyes returned to Gabe’s face. “What do you want to do, Gabriel?”

He stepped closer, his eyes roaming again over Sam's chest, water dripping down. He was in Heaven and a little bit of Hell. They only had five minutes. “Well, Sam,” he said, his voice low, “I’d like to wash your hair.”

“Excuse me? That's what you want to do?”

“We’re in the shower. We’re combining. So, yes, I want to wash your hair.”

“Gabriel that’s—”

“Brilliant, I know! Let's do it.”

“Okay.” Sam smiled and squirted shampoo in Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel brought his hand up and sniffed. Sam looked at him like he was insane.

“I love this smell,” Gabriel said. “It reminds me of you.”

“That’s surprisingly sweet.”

“Hey, I can be sweet. Come here. Big guy.” Gabriel lathered his hair, running his fingers through the silky strand and using his nails to scrape his scalp. Sam moaned, and he knew he was doing everything right. “Turnaround and dip your head back.” This was one time Gabriel definitely didn't like how short he was. Sam tipped his head back, and Gabe used his fingers to really massage the shampoo in. He drew his fingers through the hair enjoying the feel it in his hands and the view of Sam's backside while he did it.

“Oh God, Gabriel, that is fucking amazing. Can you wash my hair every day?”

“Yes. Yes, I can.”  After the shampoo was rinsed off, he held out his hand again. “I assume you use conditioner?”

“Yes,” Sam admitted. “Otherwise my hair gets tangled.”

After he was completely shampooed and conditioned, Gabriel turned him back around. “Okay time for me to soap you up.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Gabriel.”

“Since when has that ever stopped me? I’m the king of bad ideas.”

Sam gave in after only a short pause, handing him the body wash.”

Gabriel poured it directly on his hands.

“I have a wash cloth.”

“No need,” Gabe said, enjoying Sam’s shiver of anticipation at his remark. Gabriel again smelled it. “Coconut. Smells just like your skin.”

“That’s creepy.”

“Really?” He hesitated. He didn’t want Sam to think he was the stalkery type.

“Not at all,” Sam said. “It’s hot. Wash me, Gabe.”

Gabriel closed his eyes for a second. When Sam looked at him like that, it took everything he had to remain in control and to not just take him then and there. He took his time lathering Sam's body, his hands enjoying the feel of firm muscles. The sight of bubbles trailing over heated skin, had him aching. This was a test, and he might just fail. Once the front was done, he turned him around and scrubbed his back and that glorious behind. He dropped to his knees and washed his legs. He had to do it from this angle. If Sam was facing him, he wouldn’t be able to resist doing what they both wanted. And no matter what, they didn’t have time for that. He stood up before he could give in to the temptation. “You’re gorgeous, Sam. You know that right?”

Sam turned around, put his hand on Gabe’s face and kissed him. The water poured over them as they devoured each other's mouths. Finally, Sam pulled back with a sigh. “One hundred and eleven days is a long time.”

“One hundred and six now,” Gabriel reminded him.

“Still way too fucking long.” Sam kissed him again, tugging his shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere. Sam stared at him for a minute. “Beautiful,” he said before leaning down to lick the water off Gabriel’s collarbone.

“Fuck, Sam.” The alarm went off, and Gabriel wanted to break it.

Sam rested his forehead against his. “Tomorrow, Gabe,” he said. “Tomorrow, we talk. Because getting to touch you for such a limited amount of time, is torture.”

“I’m cool with that.” Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s wet hair. “But I do have a suggestion.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Well it might just help with the talking thing if you're not naked and wet and—" he glanced down at Sam's obvious interest, “you know.”

“Yeah.” Sam agreed. “I’m with you there.” He gave him one last kiss, and the buzzer buzzed again.

Gabriel popped back to his temporary home, wet and hard. Before Sam, he’d never denied himself something he wanted. It was terrifying, exhilarating, and exhausting all at the same time. Sam Winchester might just be the death of him, but he was going to enjoy every second of it.

 

Day Six

The putrid smell almost knocked him over as he scouted around the small area looking for a place for him and Gabriel to talk. The odor was a bit overwhelming, and he moved a few yards to get away from it. The back of the convenience store wasn’t the most ideal place to meet, but it was all he had. Sam glanced around. Being out in the open was dangerous, especially with no one else around, and the thing they were hunting still out there. But Sam didn’t care. Soon he’d have an archangel at his side. And while he didn’t need his protection, it was comforting to know Gabe would never let anything happen to him.

“Gabriel.”

The angel materialized instantly. Sam didn’t even doubt it anymore. That in itself was amazing. He knew there was still a chance Gabriel would leave him, but every day it felt more and more like he was going to stay.

Gabriel stared at him as if he was the only important thing in the world, a fond smile on his face. It warmed Sam’s heart then Gabe’s nose wrinkled up as he noticed the smell. “Um, Sam?”

“Sorry. Dean was anxious to get back to the bunker and decided to drive all night. There really wasn’t a good place to meet without him noticing. And the bathroom is disgusting in this place.”

Gabriel smiled. “It’s fine,” he said. “As long as you’re here that’s all I need.”

“Sweet talker.”

“You look tired, Sam. Really tired.”

Sam was exhausted. They been hunting this thing relentlessly. And although everybody was now safe, that monster, whatever it was, was still out there. “I’m fine,” he said.

“Did you get the bad guy or I guess, bad thing?”

Sam shook his head. Gabriel wouldn’t like it, but he couldn’t lie to him.

“Sam,” he started but Sam put a finger on his mouth to stop him.

“We’re not talking about the hunt, or the monster, or anything related to either of those things. We only have five minutes, less than five minutes now, and it’s my turn. Gabriel nodded, and Sam moved his finger.

“What are we talking about? I assume talking is still on the menu?”

“Yes.” Sam sighed. “As much as I love doing those other things, and I do love them, I want to get to know you better. So, the thing I want to talk about is fantasies.”

“Fantasies about living a better life or the kind that ends up sticky and messy?” The grin on his face caused Sam to laugh.

“The second one. Definitely.” They were huddled in the shadows of the building, talking softly, the offensive smell no longer noticeable. “Go ahead, Gabe,” Sam said. “Tell me your deepest desires.”

Gabriel tilted his head to the side as he studied Sam, his eyes bright. “I could make a joke about this. It’s almost too good to pass up. But I won’t. I want to know all about you, Sam, and more than that, I want to share this with you.” He hesitated, and Sam realized he was nervous. How could that be?

“Tell me,” Sam whispered.

Gabriel took a deep breath. “I’m an archangel. One of the most powerful things on earth. With a snap of my finger I can change reality. Move mountains. And yet one of the things I find most attractive about you is your size. You’re a lot bigger than I am. I like the thought that you could overpower me.”

“But I can’t. Not really.”

“Hello, that’s why they call it fantasy.”

Sam stepped closer to him. “Tell me your fantasy, Gabriel. What do you think about late at night when you’re all alone?”

“You. No surprise there.” Gabriel’s cheeks flushed. Was he embarrassed? “I imagine you picking me up, wrapping my legs around you, and pushing me against the wall.”

“You want to be controlled?”

“Only by you.”

Warmth spread throughout his body. He was pleased but also wary. “You gave that information up rather easily, Gabriel,” he said.

“Stalling would get me nowhere. And I don’t want to run out of time before we get to your fantasy.”

Sam knew this was it. Time for him to confide in Gabriel. That was the point, after all. But it was easier when it was all theoretical. Now that the time had come, he found it difficult to admit.

“Come on, Sam. Fair is fair.” Gabriel touched his face, calming him.

“I like being watched,” Sam said. “I like being watched by you. And for some reason the thought of getting caught--”

“Does it for you? Wakes little Sammy up?”

“Okay, just stop,” he said, his face heating up. “But, yes.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “So, wait. When Dean walked in on us…?”

Sam couldn’t say anything. He just nodded. His face felt like it was on fire.

“That is so hot.”

“Gabe…”

‘You know what? Screw the five minutes. I can’t take it, Sam. I just want to hold you and never let go. I want you to fuck me up against this wall until I can’t walk.” His eye darkened. His breaths coming fast. “Please?”

Sam kissed him hard. His tongue flicked in his mouth, spreading the flame. He couldn’t stop. Picking Gabe up, he pushed him against the wall. They ground against each other as Sam peppered his face with kisses. A buzzing started in his body, and it stopped him.

The alarm.

“We should ignore it,” Sam said, breathlessly.

Gabriel leaned his head back like he was in pain. “I want to. So bad. But here’s the thing…”

“No. No. There’s no thing.”

“Here’s the thing, Sam. You’re my jellybean.”

“Gabe.” He was letting him down easy. Fuck, that shit. “Gabe,” he said again, more forcefully.

“It’s five minutes for a reason.” He kissed his cheek and unraveled himself from Sam. “So, we don’t forget why we’re doing this.”

“Why, again?” His voice sounded rough to his own ears.

“Because you, Sam Winchester, are worth waiting for.”

“Gabe.” But the alarm sounded again, and he was gone. Sam didn’t know what was worse—the fact that he chose this particular torture or that he now had a hard on he could do nothing about. He certainly wasn’t rubbing one out in a dirty alleyway. He took a deep breath, inhaling the garbage smell. It helped, as long as he didn’t think about Gabriel. They had a few hundred miles to go before they reached the bunker. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
